The Grey Warden, a Hawke, and the Dragonborn
by AnImEfAN506
Summary: The Dragonborn mysteriously wakes up in Thedes during the blight. Oblivious of the world's conflicts, she takes joining up with The Warden, unknowingly jumping into the dangers. With her deadly assassin, Lucien, can she evade a body snatching witch? run from an army of darkspawn that want her for a specific reason? or will she leave and run into a certain mage? (First fanfict)
1. The Kocari Wilds

**hello dear readers, the story i'm writing gets more epic in future chapters (hopefully). But I must say, that my imagination is deep, but getting my thoughts on paper is tricky. So please forgive me if my writing is bad. The way I write isn't how I wish to write, but hopefully you find the first chapter to the story somewhat interesting. Please R&Review :)**

**I do not own Dragon Age or The Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

Chapter one: Kocari Wilds

(In the Wilds)

Eyes are watching me for a while now I just know it, but I pay no mind and resume examining this strange flower, "surely not nightshade..." I mumble without thought, lost in fascination at this rather unique flower. I simply put this rare ingredient into my basket for further examination for another time. I look down into the basket at my acquired ingredients quite pleased, I turn my head west towards a gaze. I look and see nothing more than a squirrel staring at me from upon a tree. How strange? Surely, a squirrel doesn't smell like magic and ...stew?

My mind questions this squirrel and its strange smell, my sharp senses tell me that this squirrel has indeed been the eyes following me throughout my little voyage in the woods. The only possible explanation that a squirrel smells like magic, is that this squirrel is in fact, a mage. I look the squirrel in the eyes, "rather curious of me aren't you?" I said with a gentle smile, thinking about the reasons for it to follow me is that perhaps it is aware that I am from another world? but it looks back at me with what seems to be panic? worry? or surprise in its eyes from talking to it? I had no clue, seeing as how I couldn't possibly read the expression of a squirrel, surely I would just shoot it with an arrow and cook it for lunch or maybe dinner, but I was just way too curious of this strange new world. It seems that this mage didn't think I would know of its identity. Perhaps I shouldn't say anything else...maybe in this world it is rather strange to know? Thus, I paid it no mind.

Being in this new world is rather frustrating and confusing. It seems that I was teleported into some type of world where mages get treated like criminals, everyone prays to something called...Andrasta? or Andrea? and then some guy called 'the Maker'? The Maker of what exactly? but I suppose I will shut up considering my world has many gods they worship. What striked me odd was WHERE I woke up at, inside a tent within an army. By Sithis, why do I always get into these situations? I recalled that very day when I stepped one foot into Skyrim, where I managed to walk into a battle of Stormcloaks and Imperials, then got token to the chopping block, where moments later the town gets burned down in flames by the mythical Alduin, which later results in me finding out that I'm the dragonborn.

And of course there was that time with Sanguine when I almost got adopted by a giant, turned into a hagraven, and almost married his brother, the Daedric Prince of Madness, and all I did was join a drinking contest! and there I was almost becoming Queen of Madness! Thankfully nothing happened that couldn't be fixed, surely my presence in this world most have something to do with those Daedric Princes or maybe even the nine divines...who knows? Anyways, from what I could gather from my brief presence here in this so-called place 'Ferelden' , was that there is some type of war going on, with some 'creatures' called the Darkspawn and something called the Blight; either way, It seems that the people here are nothing compared to those of Planet Nirn. The mages are considered so powerful here, that they are forced to be locked inside a tower, whereas in my world, most people consider magic weak... which I have to disagree with, magic is surely strong but it's not enough that you should lock someone up for. Which leaves me to believe that there is surely more to it then that. During my stay here in Ferelden, I have removed my daedric helmet from my head as to not cause panic like before, because when they first saw me, some soldiers freaked out until I took my helmet off, and their reaction was quite humorous to say the least when they saw my attractive face.

I had managed to pin-point the leader of the army; King Cailan, who seems to me as if he was relying on those called 'the Grey Wardens' and that Loghain guy who seems to have a untrustworthy look into his eyes, equal to that of the deceased Mercer Frey. It seems I must intervene in this war, if they have any hope of winning, but of course it won't be free. I'm pretty sure I can have the opportunity to convince him of my value, but my little knowledge of this world might ruin things, but thankfully many men find me quite trustworthy due to my appeal. Strangely I hear voices heading my way, I look ahead to catch a glimpse of four men.

Due to my lycanthropy, my senses have improved tremendously, causing my eye-sight, hearing, smelling, and strength to enhance. Hearing and seeing them from a distance, yet walking my way back to the camp, I see an older looking man with little hair, shaking like a frightened little child, talking to a young man with blonde hair possessing somewhat of a boyish charm. The first seems rather nervous dwelling into the forest mumbling something about witches of the wilds, about how the forest was dangerous, and how the darkspawn could ambush them at any second. I found it rather humorous considering that I haven't even encountered one of those creatures yet, but I did however notice their presence lurking around. It seemed to me as if the darkspawn were avoiding me, as if they were afraid of me or perhaps curious? Like their instincts knew that I was extremely dangerous or perhaps they felt the power of my daedric artifacts inside my inventory, either way it didn't matter, I was left in peace to explore the strange ingredients throughout the forest. Although, I did manage to hear screams earlier, no doubt from scouting soldiers.

Still walking back to camp and listening in on the soldiers conversation, I discovered that they were the so-called 'Grey Wardens' that I heard their King mention. The blonde boyish man who I now assumed was the more experienced, seeing as he was less worried, mentioned something about grey wardens sensing darkspawn to the two of the three recruits whose names were mentioned as Daveth and Jory? They seemed really nervous and scared, as the blonde tried to give them some relief about Grey Wardens; which unsurprisingly seemed to have back fired on the blonde when he mentioned that the darkspawn could sense them aswell. I couldn't help but chuckle when one of the two mentioned that they should turn back now with a stuttering voice, but was told that they still had a mission to complete which required something about blood vials and old treaties. Perhaps they were vampires? or maybe they needed the blood for some dark ritual? or maybe for research? I wasn't a bit too sure. If they were vampires I would have immediately smelled the scent of the undead. The scent I knew but could never describe, the scent that I had once possessed.

From afar, the two nervous men, Daveth and Jory, were pushed aside by a young man who had a look of pain and irritation in his eyes; he walked ahead of them,called them cowards, and ordered them to move forward, and to shut up. I couldn't help but smirk, finding the whole thing quite humourous while the blonde looked at the young man baffled that he was leading the group. Closing distance from them every second, and finally coming into view, they see me. The young man's eyes were on me first and had looked at me quite stricken, perhaps wondering who I was and why I was in the 'dangerous' forest all alone. I took a moment to look at him thoroughly.

Looking at him better, he had long dark brown hair that looked well maintained, as if he was well off, like the noble citizens in Cyrodiil. He had lightly tanned skin that looked as if they just met the sun, his muscles, although not as big as a Nords, were quite lean and admirable. His armor, like the other people in this world, striked me as weak and insufficient. The way he walked seemed to somewhat show tension. I looked at his highly attractive face, and I finally laid my eyes with his, looking for information to obtain. No doubt he was or had sized me up aswell. His eyes which were looking at me with great fascination, were dazzling. They were dark blue like the color of the deep ocean just looking at them reminded me of that which was known as blue fire. They were the type of eyes that always lured me in... he had the eyes of a Dragon. His eyes possessed the spirit of rage, hatred, pain, and dominance! Which, he probably had no knowledge he possessed. It reminded me of... Alduin's eyes... but instead of blind hatred, there was the seed of sorrow lying within them. It seems to me this war must have had a price on him...for he seemed upset over a certain sadness.

My eyes shift as I analyze the other three.  
I looked into the eyes of the two who were shivering nonstop. They seemed to be frightened by me, no doubt suspecting I'm the witch they mentioned earlier. I smirk and chuckle darkly, no doubt, encouraging their current thoughts. I paid no mind to those two cowards, they weren't worthy to be looked upon by me. The blonde looked at me nervously, perhaps thinking too that I am indeed a witch. He had short dirty blonde hair, which reminded me to much of most Nord men, but yet, something about him struck out...I couldn't place it. He walked like he was a soldier, yet he didn't hold any sense of authority. He stood there like a new-born baby waiting to be devoured by me. Not that he intentionally expressed that, it was mainly just how I grasped it. I looked into his eyes, He looked at me as if he knew I was foreign to this world, like he's never seen a woman like me. Maybe it just means I'm captivating? or perhaps it means that where we are, and me being here, in this 'dangerous' forest, leaves him baffled or maybe...just maybe, he has never laid eyes on a woman like me? I sense a hint of purity in him, like he's never done anything bad in his life. I having full knowledge of the word 'impure', seeing as how I serve some very naughty Daedric lords, leaves me to know when I encounter something sent from the nine divines themselves or whoever their god is in this world...

It seems I'm going to have to talk myself out of this situation. The situation being: 1. how I wasn't even given permission by the guard near the gate to enter the 'Korcari Wilds'. 2. how I even managed to sneak past said guard. 3. why the darkspawn didn't attack me while I was here. 4. why I am even gathering ingredients in the first place. 5. Who I am? Now I COULD tell them the truth but WHY should I? I COULD tell them that I am NOT supposed to be in this forest and that I used 'MAGIC' to sneak past the guard, and that the Darkspawn didn't attack me because they were wary, and that I was curious of these ingredients because I'm from another world. Would they even believe me? They might but seeing as how magic is frowned upon, to say the least, I'd rather not. It could easily backfire, and who knows what the results could be. I would have to kill them all to maintain my safety and identity. But luckily, I have been known for my silver tongue that has always manage to squeeze myself out of many situations...that and a dagger to the heart of course.

* * *

~~~~~ [Cousland's P.V.]

As I walk into the Korcari Wilds, I couldn't help but notice the other two recruits fidgeting, and shaking with fear. I found it quite annoying that they were frightened yet there was nothing frightening yet around, Alistair seemed to be a bit too quiet, perhaps frightened himself. I don't know why he's frightened, he has faught darkspawn before. The other two I can understand, considering that one has a family, and the other is just a common thief; whereas, Alistair is a legitimate Grey Warden, yet I, was not frightened, not in the least; one could say I was unfazed.

I couldn't feel fear, I couldn't find it. I knew that the Kocari Wilds was in fact dangerous and that it was covered in darkspawn, but it seems that other emotions drowned out and blocked that in which was my fear. I couldn't think straight, my mind was clouded. It was swirling back at me, those feelings were coming back, the pain was returning, the memories were approaching...the memories...of them were returning. I shoved those thoughts away, refusing to remember.

I snap back into reality, and manage to hear Alistair mention something about Grey Warden's sensing darkspawn to the two recruits, "we can sense them, but they can sense us too" he says in a very blunt way, surely thinking that the information would provide some relief to the two. It wasn't surprising to know that the information didn't sink well with Daveth and Ser Jory as even more fear crossed their eyes.

"G-great, so we'll just k-know when they will about to k-kill us, huh?" says Daveth in a frightened yet sarcastic way.

"perhaps we should go back" blurts Ser Jory, before stepping into his tracks, trembling.

I couldn't help but scoff, what price is his life worth? He may have a family, but what difference does it make when those darkspawn see to it their demise. Dying here isn't an option. I will retreive the blood vials and treaties, and make it back to camp before nightfall. They are wasting my time walking slowly like cowards. I walk ahead of them pushing them aside, "you call yourself men?" I asked more like a statement then an actual question, "hurry up and keep quiet" I ordered them while walking ahead with my back towards them, leading the way. I was already used to giving orders back in Highever, to the soldiers in my father's army, down to the servants. I could feel them tense from behind me, without me looking them face to face. Even Alistair obeyed me, shutting his mouth feeling slightly relieved of my authority, and followed behind. He seemed rather used to following, than leading, which I found in my favor.

The deeper we went into the wilds, the thicker the air became, and I could just feel someone watching me. The forest did however make me wary, as I felt the ominous aura surrounding the forest, touch my skin; I knew that the forest was slowly being tainted. The darkspawn must have been near, because the air didn't seem as fresh as before. As the four of us walk deeper into the Wilds, I come into view of a young woman walking our way.

"w-who's th-that?" asks Ser Jory in a surprised tone, stopping in his tracks.

"It must be a witch of the wilds!" said either Daveth or Jory, the woman continued walking towards us in a peaceful manner, which startled all of us since we are; after all, in the Kocari Wilds, where only forest critters, darkspawn, and witches dwelled. Noone expected her to be a soldier from her looks, but the way she walked possessed some sort of confidence, like nothing could touch her. The distance was breaking, we all stopped dead in our tracks, as she came closer stopping and looking directly at me.

The young woman had to be no more than seventeen or eighteen at most, carrying a basket full of flowers in her arms. She had soft caramel skin that glistened in the sun, and possessed a very womanly figure as she wore strange armor. Her armor was very odd, one would say it was darker than black that it looked purple, and she had a very large frightening mace hanging from the right side of her hip along with a strange-looking dagger to her left side, which I barely managed to see since it was covered by her shield which also looked very unusual. This girl was strange, she looked arm to the tooth, no wonder she didn't look at all fazed or frightened about being in the Kocari Wilds, she must be a skilled warrior confident in her skills. The thought of her fighting many darkspawn made me a bit skeptical though, considering she looked nothing like a warrior but more like a mage. I found it quite humorous that Daveth and Jory were shivering behind me out of fear she might be the infamous witch of the wilds.

I looked at her face. She was very attractive, she had long, dark, brown hair and a round face. I then looked her in the eyes, finding her eyes back at mine; Her eyes were so beautiful yet so unnatural, they were a lovely shade of green like that of an enchanted forest, with an inner shade of yellow. She looked at me with interest, like a cat eyeing a bird in the sky. I felt as if she was looking through me as she looked at me with a soft knowing smile. I felt my heart thump, beating faster than usual, but paid it no mind.

I felt myself lose my cool, after already being irritated to begin with by those trembling fools. This woman, she is unnatural; I can tell, but I don't know why. I find her eyes straying away from mine as she looks away towards Daveth and Ser Jory's direction; she immediate looks at them for a few second as they shiver at her gaze, perhaps still considering her to be a witch of the wilds. She chuckles darkly, which no doubt terrified them even more. She paid little mind to them compared to me, almost as if she didn't find them interesting at all. I looked at Alistair, who looks a little alarmed, perhaps also thinking she may, in fact, be a witch. He was looking at her in somewhat awe, but began to speak.

* * *

"A-are you a witch of the wilds?" asked Alistair in a slightly shattered tone. The girl looked at them with humour in her eyes, and gave an inscrutable smile.

"Me? a witch?, she says softly, "why of course not" she replied while flicking her hair, causing Alistair to ease. He looked at the girl still skeptical as why she was in the Kocari Wilds in the first place. She looked at him and widened her eyes briefly, as if she was toying with him, daring him to play with her. He got nervous, and felt a shiver down his spine. The girl was standing there in front of all four 'grey wardens', with such mystery. She stood there secretly delighted to be looked upon in awe, as she found the people in this world quite fascinating.

"then you're a soldier in the army?" Alistair said in doubt since she wasn't dressed like one.

The other three Wardens were looking at this girl sharply, each with different thoughts.

Daveth, was looking at every curve in her body enthralled, like he wanted to eat her up.

Ser Jory, had his hand right next to his sword, ready for any signs of an attack. He was prepared (yet scared) to fight the witch.

Cousland, just stood there quietly looking into the girl's eyes, trying to read her intentions which to him still seemed unknown. He too was looking at her with great suspicion.

All four of them wondered who she was and why she was in the Kocari Wilds.

"Just passing through" she said in an unreadable tone that sounded either emotionless, or playful. The girl slightly lifted a basket in her right arm, while looking Alistair in his eyes. "I have ingredients to bring forth" she explains. She walked closer to him now standing only a few feet away, she tilts her head slightly, "what?" she asks cooly, "do I look that suspicious to you?", she looks at Alistair with a playful smirk.

Alistair, being an honest guy, just couldn't lie to her, "yes, actually. You kind of do~ with wearing strange armor and having that blasted scary mace and all" he looks at her mace with wide eyes, disturbed by its eerie green glow.

She smirks, "pay no mind to the mace, for it was a gift from a friend, along with the armor or any other apparel I wear", she walks past them,"As lovely as this brief encounter has been, I must bid you all fair well, seeing as how I have no business here to begin with" she says with a slight chuckle, "I was simply to curious of this forest to not venture, but seeing as how my curiosity has been satiated, I will make my way back into camp" she explains, before waving them off with her right hand.

They all look at her speechless, no fact due to the many questions swirling in their head, before she walks away to leave them with no room to question. They see a soldier running their way. He looks greatly wounded and out of breath.

"T-The Darkspawn!" he yells, "they attacked out of nowhere!" The girl stops in her tracks, and tilts her head back towards the wounded soldier in interest.

"wait! slow down" says Alistair waiting for the man to catch his breath. Daveth, Ser Jory, Cousland, and the girl listen and watch silently to the wounded soldier.

"The scouting party was *cough* *cough* am-ambushed" the soldier was coughing out blood and losing it fast.

"We gonna help him?" asks Daveth to Cousland, and NOT Alistair.

"We have no time for this" Cousland says coldly, taking in the fact that it would be a waste of time, walked passed him.

"you can't be so cruel as to just leave him there" says Alistair in disapproval before looking into his backpack for some bandages. "let me at least wrap up his wound"

As Alistair digs through his backpack for bandages, the girl with strange armor passes by him towards the wounded soldier. She pulls out a small potion in her inventory, "here drink this" she says bringing the little red potion to his lips. The wounded soldier drinks it without hesitation, and his wounds began to heal slightly. "you should be able to walk, at least" she said, "it's only a small healing potion". The Grey Wardens look at her slightly surprised that she even had a potion. She extends her hand towards the soldier, "come on, let me take you back to camp" he agrees and grabs her hand. Alistair already putting his backpack up, sighs in relief as the girl and the soldier head back to camp with him holding on to her shoulder for support.

The group continues on through the forest in search of the ambushed scouting party, which they already assumed had no survivors.

"I can't believe you were just going to leave him to die..." mumbles Alistair to himself, regarding Cousland's decision; subconsciously unaware of the fact he said it. Daveth and Ser Jory manage to hear this, as did Cousland. Cousland ignoring his banter, continues walking through the dense forest searching for any sign of darkspawn. While Ser Jory couldn't help but press on.

"He's right you know, that was kind of cold" said Ser Jory to Cousland. Cousland hearing every sound in the forest, stopped in his tracks, which caused Ser Jory to tense by the sudden stop.

Cousland turned around, and looked at him with great intimidation, "and?" He asked more like a statement then a question. Ser Jory couldn't help but take in a huge gulp by the dangerous look in Cousland's eyes. Even Alistair seemed frightened by him, that he remained quiet, whereas Daveth looked at Ser Jory with pity. Cousland slowly removed his gaze off him and continued leading them north deeper into the Wilds.

The deeper they got, the deeper the air thickened. Alistair suddenly stopped walking and stood still.

"wait!" he said with panic. The three turned around and looked at him. "The darkspawn are nearby" the words suddenly causing the three recruits to take even more cautious.

Cousland proceeds ahead, and the others follow behind. Alistair takes out his sword which causes Ser Jory and Daveth to do the same.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~ [Cousland's P.O.V]

As the mysterious young woman headed back to camp, leaving even more questions in my head, a wounded soldier suddenly appeared before us. He was wounded and all banged up, he had a huge wound in his leg that kept bleeding and he was coughing out blood. He was out of breath, but mentioned a scouting party in which was ambushed; I couldn't help but notice the girl stopping in her tracks just to listen. I found it quite odd that she manage to even hear him from that many feet away. Daveth suddenly asked me if we should help him. I instantly rejected the idea. We were losing time and daylight each minute; and the man looked like he was about to drop any second. I walked ahead putting this nuisance to the side, and focused on the current goal which was retrieving the treaties and obtaining darkspawn blood vials. Before I got a few feet ahead, I hear Alistair disapproving of my decision, mentioning something about me being cruel. I couldn't help think he was too soft, I mean we were after all in a war fighting tainted creatures serving old gods. Even if we managed to carry him back to camp, he would just bleed out; therefore, he was a waste of my time.

While Alistair was looking through his backpack for bandages, the young woman walked past him to the soldier and pulled out a potion from her inventory. After giving it to him the man's leg healed slightly. 'Great, so she would have taken care of him without us needing to stop, what a waste of time.' I couldn't help but think slightly agitated. When I saw Alistair putting up his backpack, I continued walking forward in search of those in the scouting party which I could only assume had already been dead. As the young woman and soldier head back towards camp, Daveth and Ser Jory follow behind me, while Alistair soon catches up from behind.

Minutes pass, my focus lies within the forest and those that dwell within it. I get frustrated that I haven't yet ran into any darkspawn. "you were just going to leave him there to die..."I heard Alistair say from behind, obviously referring to me and my earlier decision. I was slightly irritated by that remark, but choose to ignore him. Still walking and listening carefully, with much annoyance from this group, I managed to hear Ser Jory agreeing with Alistair referring to me as cold. I stop in my tracks, very annoyed. He dared call me cold? He, who was trembling in fear earlier? I turned around and looked him in his eyes. "and?" I said, causing him to tremble like the coward he is, while I looked him eye to eye. His eyes were full of fear and not just by me, but by everything that is the Kocari Wilds. How I hate cowards, they're so unreliable, and predictable. I turn my gaze back north, continuing towards the right path; highly annoyed with the time lost on menial events.

I feel Alistair suddenly stop, he tells us to wait which causes me to look towards him; he warns us of the darkspawns presence. Remembering earlier, that the darkspawn can sense us too, I walk forward ready for what was to come. The annoyance from earlier seemed to drift away, as I heard the grunters of the darkspawn nearby; my body was filling with adrenaline which I so often craved. How I've always had an attraction for danger. Now that I think about it, I have never really fought a darkspawn before...

I don't know much about darkspawn other than them possessing dangerous blood that can taint you and that they look monstrous. Strangely, I feel eager to fight them, to see their blood dripping from my sword, to look into their eyes as they slowly die, and search for any given fear. Can darkpawn express fear? Can they beg for mercy? Can they feel the pain that I possessed?

Soon enough, I'll make them.

* * *

**Well, its short, but I just thought I should introduce Cousland's first encounter with the Dragonborn in a blunt way. Kinda like a brief mysterious encounter. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, Cousland's personality will be cold...due to his parents death and being brought up in high society whose second only to royalty. I plan on going deep into the character's mental state. As for the Dragonborn, she will be unnamed until later chapters. she will have a perplexing personality that will not be easily understood.**

**I'll try writing more chapters. Any questions or thoughts on the story? then leave a review~**


	2. The King and the Ritual

**Hello readers, its late, and I don't know If I made this chapter right x_X. But, although I think I could have did a better job, I'm okay with what I got. So here is chapter 2. please r&review.**

**I do not own Dragon Age or the Elder Scrolls.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A King and a Ritual

'That was too easy' I thought as I walked past the Grey Wardens, after having to somewhat explain myself. Luckily, they didn't snoop any further (not that I gave them the chance). They were somewhat interesting, but I couldn't stick around any longer since they were suspicious of my attire. The Mace of Molag Bal was being looked at with great fear, which didn't surprise me, seeing as how it was even greatly feared back on Nirn, as I recalled many shivering at the sight of it. I knowing full well, that my armor to them was very strange, just couldn't part with it. Sure, I could put all of it in my inventory and dress like those in this world, but then I would just be more vulnerable.

While walking away and leaving questions in their heads, I caught the sound of panting and the smell of blood come my way. Filled with curiousity, I slowly stop and glance back towards the sound. There was a badly wounded soldier on the ground before the Grey Wardens, mentioning an ambushed scouting party. I looked at the soldier in pity, knowing full well that he wouldn't last long since he was coughing out blood. I also happened to notice the handsome grey warden looking at me with great suspicion before being asked by his comrade if they would aid the wounded soldier. I highly approved when the Grey Warden glanced down at the wounded soldier and denied assisting him before walking away. How I admired that he was stern, and could easily push away one in need of help and leave him to his fate; perhaps him being well aware of the fact, that helping this man, will indeed be a waste of time.

It seems that the blonde didn't approve of his decision to just leave him there, and decided to help. Looking at the situation, I decided to use the man's crucial state in my favor. Surely, helping this dying man could make me look less suspicious and more trusting. So, I walk over towards the wounded soldier and pull out one of my small health potions. "here drink this" I tell him before bringing it towards his lips. He drinks it eagerly, and his wound begins to slightly heal, "You should be able to walk, at least. Seeing as it's only a small healing potion" I softly said. Throwing aside the fact that I have wasted a precious potion, I extend my hand towards him, "come on, let me take you back to camp" he grabs my hand and thanks me for my help. I avoid looking into the grey warden's eyes as I walk past them, in hope of no further questioning, and headed straight back towards camp.

* * *

Coming towards the camp's gate, the Dovahkiin was fully aware with the thought of using the soldier as a form of distraction towards the guards by the gate, in hopes of avoid questioning. She looks right, towards the guard clinging on her for support, who was still in need of medical attention.

The Dovakiin knocks on the camp's gate for entrance, and begins to yell frantically.

"Open, we're in need of medical attention, if you don't hurry soon he'll bleed to death!", the gate doors open quickly, and she soon comes in view with four guards who were ready to aid. They took the wounded soldier from her,

"What happened? Was it the Darkspawns?" asked a soldier who was guarding the gates, the Dovahkiin gave a look of fear in her eyes, and grabbed the soldier's hand,

"the sc-scouting party...they were attacked by a group of Darkspawn" as she informed the few soldiers who were present, fear soon crossed their eyes.

"but, it seems they will have the aid of the Grey Wardens" she said softly while looking down with sorrow in her eyes. The guards looked at her relieved with the fact that the Grey Wardens were handling it. One guard began to quickly take the wounded soldier away towards the medical area.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must get my ankle looked at" The Dovakiin said faking a limp while slightly wincing. She limped towards one of the guards before leaving, and looked him with fear in her eyes,

"I barely managed to get away, there were so many of them! If it wasn't for those Grey Wardens, I don't know what I would have done" She said purposely trying to convince them that she was a survivor in the scouting party, and NOT a SUSPICIOUS person. The guard along with a few others looked at her with sympathy, for her having experienced such an event.

"you were in the scouting party too?" a soldier in the back asked to her, curious with her involvement.

"yes, I -OW!" she yells before jumping up with the look of pain in her eyes and grabbing her ankle,

"I need to get this looked at!" She said with the expression of agony before limping away, avoiding further questioning.

The Dovahkiin soon lost sight of those guards and filled with relief. 'Could have gotten caught' she thought while looking back in hopes they weren't following her.

If she were to had gotten caught, then her plans would have been ruined. So far, it was almost twice she could have gotten caught IF they were more suspicious, but seeing as she slipped past all those encounters with great ease, she couldn't help but view the men in Ferelden as far to easy to manipulate.

It made her sick to know that she had to sneak around in this blasted camp, and 'pretend' to be someone she's not, just so she would know whats going on. Oh, How she hated to be confused! Having to charm her way past suspicion and remain incognito, was beginning to tire her. How strange she dressed, and how attractive she looked, wasn't helping her in the least.

How long would it be before she became discovered? How long could she keep this up? She didn't even know that. She decided, days ago, not to find out and take fate into her own hands. So, she had gathered as much information on this world and its people as she could, to better her understanding of the situation she was in. Although she got much information from the soldiers in the army, she still remained confused; she grasped enough knowledge to know that the world here was far more...complex then the world of Nirn.

Coming to the conclusion that it would be best if she had an ally of some sort to aid her in her distress, she decided that having the King by her side, would be quite useful. So she thought, days ago, to make him a proposal, and since the battle would commence in only a few days, she decided to wait til the day before. Hoping the night before battle would cause the king to act rashly and accept the proposal of her aiding his army on the front lines in return of an alliance. Well that was days ago, and tonight was the night she would convince King Cailan. Having already the thought of persuasion in her mind, she made way towards the King's tent where she knew he would soon be.

The Dovahkiin heads through camp towards the King's tent, where she sees his guard. Already in thought of charming her way through, she walked towards the guard and stood before him. She just stood there towards him in mystery as he wondered who she was. She looked him in the eyes as if reading him. The guard became a bit uncomfortable by the way the beautiful woman was staring at him.

"who- who are you? and what business do you have?" She tilts her head in response,

"me?" she walks closer towards him, "Well, I'm the Dovahkiin" she replied softly, as he looked at her with confusion,

"Dov-, Dev, Dovahkan" he says constantly trying to pronounce her name but failing endlessly.

"Th- never mind who I am" she said waving of the question to avoid potentially exhausting banter,

"for I have very important business with you king" She winked flirtatiously before giving him one of her adorable smiles intentionally caused him to drop his guard. She walked even closer to him,

"I have come to speak with your king, is he in?" her voice so close and tempting, causes him to slightly shiver. "he's expecting me" she said quite convincingly, while fully aware of the effect she was giving him

"No, he's not in. I wasn't informed of you" he said while barely trying to recover from her charm.

"well of course not; I wanted it to be a surprise, and our relationship is rather...secret" she said before smiling and putting her index finger near her lips, in signal for him to keep it a secret. Seeing as how beautiful the mysterious woman was, he just had to believe that she was the King's mistress.

"please don't tell anyone. And also don't let Cailan know I'm in here, it is after all, a surprise" she said to the guard before walking into the king's tent.

"y-yes" The guard obeyed her and kept his mouth shut.

The Dovahkiin quite pleased that she managed to get passed the King's guard, began to wait for the king to arrive. Putting aside all thought into HOW she would convince the king, she started to do the most practical and illogical thing that anyone could do in this moment, which was...snoop through the King's things. Oh how she wondered what treasures she would find! 'What valuables does he possess?' she wondered. Although knowing that searching through his things would sabotage her chances at gaining the king's trust, she decided to do it anyway. She came into the conclusion that being the leader of the Thieves Guild, means that she MUST steal all that could be stolen! No man, not even the King was safe from her sticky fingers! She would steal from him, IF he were only to reject her proposal from an alliance. No ally, means no reason not to steal from him. For Nocturnal and every true thief would be disappointed that she would let a oppertunity like this pass.

Amongst looking through his things, she spotted a golden chest. It was locked, but that didn't stop her. She took a pick that was concealed in her shoe, and picked the lock open. Her fingers eagerly searching inside the chest, stumbled upon a beautiful sword. It was...diffrent from most swords she'd seen, considering it glowed yellow almost as if it were enchanted. She put the sword back in its place, now aware of the possession she would take if he were to turn her offer down. She knew it wasn't as sufficient as her own swords, but she couldn't help but be pleased with the work on this sword. She soon put the sword back in its place, now aware of the possession she would 'take', if King Cailan were to refuse her proposal.

She snooped further looking into his letters, in search of useful information that could be needed for blackmail or persuasion. One letter was sent to the King from an Empress from a place called 'Orlais', a name that made her tongue twist. She found another letter from his Uncle, which to her, was the most useful one so far, it had mentioned him being heirless. The thought of going to war without an heir made the Dovahkiin chuckle, 'foolish man' she thought while thinking that leaving the Kingdom without an heir, seemed insanely reckless. She also couldn't help but to debate WHY the king was heirless, 'is he incapable? could he even have kids? or is it his wife? is she incapable?' she thought swirling with questions that she found interesting, 'probably him...seeing as how a 'King' could easily get many women to provide him his heir.' she concluded, now with the thought, that he was impotent. If he was not, then that King to her, was a fool. The last letter although crumbled up, seemed to answer her current thoughts, as she read the last letter sent to the King by the Empress of Orlais, it seemed to be written in a familiar writing. First addressing a king by his name and the 'permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden' made the Dovahkiin believe that the King's wife must have been the impotent one, and he was planning on leaving her. She smirked at her observation skills from reading, that she had learned from Vilkas and the College of Winterhold.

She heard the King heading towards the tent, and stopped mousing through his things.

Having put all things back in place, she laid on his bed, quietly remaining camouflaged. Having heard the guard not say a word of her presence, she decided to observe the king for a little while in secret.

King Cailan had soon entered the tent, walked slowly forward, and heavily sighed. He put his right hand on his face and ran it through his hair in frustration. In a few moments he stood there in quiet lost in deep thought, "we can win this" he said unconvincingly trying to convince only himself.

"you can win this" The Dovahkiin said soft and slowly. He slowly turns his head left toward his bed, in wonder if only his mind was playing tricks. He lays eyes on a beautiful woman lying on his bed, looking at him as is if she had waited for him. He looks back at her confused and surprised,

"who are you? what are you doing here? how did you get past my guard?" She looks him directly in the eyes as she got off his bed slowly and stood up towards him. She smirked at him as if she knew something he didn't.

"Did I startle you?" she asks while walking closer, which causes him to take a step back.

"No-, I mean Yes! You have no authorization in being here" Cailan said, "wh-who are you?" he was nervous due to her looks than the suspicion.

"How rude of me, for I am the Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn" she announced. He raised his eyebrow,

"Dragonborn? but thats not a name." She looked at him with confusement before breaking out a chuckle.

"I know, it is the title for only those with the blood and soul of a Dragon" as he was looking into her eye, they grew wider as if she were teasing him out of nowhere. Without his knowledge, he had just witnessed the sign that the Dovahkiin always gave when she was currently playing with someone. He looked at her curiously,

"The blood and soul of a Dragon?" he asked rather skeptically. Cailan having been one to believe in legends, found her claims rather interesting, "so, your telling me, that you have the blood and soul of a Dragon?" his eyebrow was even higher before.

"yes, is that so hard to believe?" she smiled while looking amused by his friendly interest, she would have thought he'd call her crazy, and yell for the guards.

"well, quite frankly, yes and no. I mean I have heard of far stranger things, but how does one know that they have the blood and soul of a dragon?"

"well...I can shout..." she said with her eyes wide open, possessing somewhat of a humorous look. She was really surprised that he was so interested in her name's origin and not WHY she was in his room without permission. She didn't know what to think by the mellowed vibe he was giving, 'quite strange for a king' she thought. 'nevermind, there is after all, the King of Madness' she corrected recalling her times with Lord Sheogorath.

"shout?" he lost in confusement, "Okayy?" he slurred wondering what that could have ment.

"well...it applys me yelling, throwing out many different sorts of dangerous or useful skills"

"okay, wait...now I'm utterly confused"

"well I mean, like a dragon, I can throw out fire and ice...you know, the works" She briefly took the time to explain to the king all the things she could do like blowing a man far away effortlessly and how it was used to fight dragons. As she explained, King Cailan's eyes were filled with fascination and high interest, truly considering and believing what she says to be true. They seemed like two kids having a brief conversation as the Dragonborn talked about how she first found out that she was Dragonborn.

"wait a second, where are you from? where's Whiterun?" Cailan asked confused.

"Yeah, Well you see..." she began explaining to him that she was from another world, which caused him to look surprised and slightly doubtful now.

"So wait, your from another world called Nirn, from a place called Skyrim?" he asked trying to correct his thoughts.

"Yes, but how I came here. Seems to be, unknown" she began to explain about how she didn't know where she was, and what was going on. King Cailan seemed to think her story was rather convincing, but still, he would have needed proof.

"So, how do I know your not lying and mentally ill?" she looked at him and chuckled.

"well, what would be the fun in proving it so soon. I will however show you that I am telling the truth, IF you agree to aid me by helping me find my way home. Seeing as how I know nothing of this world, I take it you would be honored to show me around?" she looks at him while smiling with no hint of deception.

King Cailan took the time to think it over, "even if I were to believe you, I can't now. we're at war" he began to explain to her the situation about the blight, as he became deeper into the story about the Archdemon, she began to grow interested.

"so, what IS this Archdemon, anyway?" she asked wanting a full detailed description.

"I don't really know. The Grey Warden's seem to think its an old god in the form of a Dragon" He looked at her as her eyes began to widen

"Did you say...DRAGON!" all composure seemed to be lost to the Dragonborn as her excitement got the best of her. She was overjoyed in knowing that this would be her kill, for killing dragons was what she specialized in.

"Y-yes" said King Cailan slightly nervous by her outburst, she soon grabbed his hand and regained her composure, he grew nervous about why she was suddenly holding him, and began to blush.

"In return for your alliance with me, I promise to aid you into battle" she said with the look of confidence in her eyes, "having the Dragonborn by your side in battle will surely boost your chances of winning." she was awaiting an answer.

King Cailan took her words into thought, "if you are who you say you are, then yes, we will need all the aid we can get."

"good, but you must know, that you will need to follow some of my instructions if you have any hope of winning" King Cailan grew slightly nervous by the thought of her capabilities and her claims.

"Like?"

"1. you must remember that my 'methods' in battle are that of another world, so you must not condemn me of my 'powers' and declare me an abomination"

"wait, why would I condemn you and declare you an abomination?" Cailan asked suspiciously wondering if she WAS an abomination.

"In my world, I am also a mage, and in this world, they are frowned upon" Cailan looked at her understandably,

"but, mages are fighting in battle"

"yes, I have seen them. But I, am far more powerful than any of them."

"O-oh, I see..." King Cailan was slightly nervous with the answer, but boldly asked "you're not a blood mage, are you?"

"no. I am not, but you might confuse me as one. For my magic differs from that in which you know" she explained.

"As long as you're not a blood mage, I will approve of your magic."

"good. 2, you are to not let your armies consider me an enemy during battle, for they might get a bit to 'nervous' around me." She said emphasising the word nervous.

"go on"

"3. you will allow me to step first into battle, before you begin to strike"

"wait what! ARE YOU INSANE!" King Cailan couldn't help but think this woman really was mad.

"No, I am not insane, I didn't mean for me to fight them by myself. Just to attack them before everyone so that I can boost your army's morale." King Cailan was confused.

"what? by dying in front of thousands?" she began to chuckle.

"Dying? No I plan to boost morale by surviving. For what would you think if a powerful being was fighting alongside you? Wouldn't you feel some sense of hope?" she asked circling around Cailan. While doing so, she began to have a look of realization in her face.

"what?" Cailan asked noticing her slightly surprised look,

"no-nothing, its just...you remind me of someone..." she said.

"well, you will take what I said into consideration and approve won't you?"

"well first, I must speak to Loghain about this" she looked at him with irritation.

"you are the king. if you approve, then what good is the voice of others?"

"well, I must have some opinion on the matter besides my own"

"listen..." the Dragonborn says while moving closer to him, "I have seen that man...and I don't like him" she says with a serious look.

"well, you don't know him and I have known him longer than you." he spoke with a voice of reason.

"yes, but you seem naïve to the seed of deception" King Cailan looks disturbed by her words.

"what do you mean?"

"you are relying on his help, and the Grey Wardens. I have just agreed to give you what they cannot"

"and that is?" she looked at him and paused before smirking with self confidence.

"the Dragonborn" she said.

* * *

After obtaining the blood vials and the treaties from the witches, the four Grey Wardens had finally returned to camp. It was a refreshing trial for them, well, for some of them. It seemed that most of the Wardens were mostly relieved to be out of the Kocari Wilds, as only one was not, which was Cousland. He had killed most of the darkspawn they had come across left and right, with a frightening look in his eye that seemed to even startle his comrades. It had seemed to most of them that he had taken some pleasure in killing them, but still remained passive which really gave them the shivers.

Daveth and Ser Jory, watched him with amazement. They brought up enough courage to toss their fear aside and fight along side him. Even when they met those two witches of the wilds, they were relieved to know that they had a fearless comrade like Cousland by their side. After having faced their fears of witches and darkspawn, they had seemed to become more composed.

Alister, who had followed Cousland's lead, was in thought about his brief encounter with the witches of the wilds. He also wanted to get back to Duncan and return the treaties to him, although he was a bit hesitant because this would mean that Daveth, Ser Jory, and Cousland would have to undergo that dangerous ritual. Although knowing that they were in great need of more wardens, he just couldn't help feel bad for the three.

Cousland walked towards the bonfire where Duncan and his Mobari, Hunter, were waiting, while the rest followed.

"So you returned from the wilds, Have you been successful?" Duncan asks to the four. Cousland who stood in front of them taking reply to the answer,

"We have" he said bluntly.

"Good. I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." said Duncan

"now will you tell us what this ritual is about?" Cousland asked. He had always wanted to know what this sacred ritual was ever since he was a boy and had first heard about the Grey Wardens. Thus, he awaited impatiently for an answer.

"I will not lie; we Grey Warden's pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price rather than later" Daveth seemed a bit worried but not entirely frightened by those words. Ser Jory seemed to grow really quiet and Cousland, well Cousland just seemed annoyed. He had hated how he didn't receive a straight answer.

"I have no fear in facing what is to come" Daveth and Ser Jory seemed to have calmed down after hearing Cousland say those bold words.

"I agree let's have it done" Ser Jory spoke with discovered courage.

"then let us begin. Alister, take them to the old temple." They soon began to follow behind Alistair who took them to the temple.

* * *

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Said Ser Jory as the three were awaiting the Joining ritual.

"are you blubbering again?" Daveth, who was growing impatient was already fed up with Ser Jory's constant whining.

"why all these damn test? Have I not earned my place?" Ser Jory said recalling to have survived the dangerous Kocari Wild, to yet again be put at death's door.

"Maybe its tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." replied Daveth as he too started yapping.

"would you two shut up, you're giving me a headache" Cousland said as he was leaning against a pillar already deeply annoyed. It seems Ser Jory didn't hear him and continued on,

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they would have warned me...it just doesn't seem fair"

"would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the blight"

"will you both shut up!" yelled Cousland past his limit.

"yes ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts" Daveth said to Ser Jory.

"I just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade" Jory explained,

"at last we have come to the Joining," said Duncan approaching from behind. The Grey Wardens were founded by the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first warden drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"where... going to drink the blood of ...those creatures?" Ser Jory blurted with disgust.

"As the Grey wardens did before us, as we did for you. THIS is the source of power and our victory." Duncan said regarding the cup of darkspawn blood.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon" Alistair explained.

"Well let's get on with it, my patience has grown thin" Cousland said.

* * *

[Cousland's P.O.V.]

As I grow impatient while waiting for this blasted ritual to start, I become even more annoyed with the sound of Ser Jory's yammering, which soon begins to become even worse as Daveth banters with him. My head seriously begins to hurt as my blood pressure begins to rise; as I soon recalled not having eaten since breakfast, I grow even more cranky.

"would you shut up, your giving me a headache!" I yelled to them with failed attempt. My energy was low, after having fought all those darkspawn in the morning, it seems I was to the point of exhaustion. Yet, Ser Jory still kept going,

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they would have warned me...it just doesn't seem fair"

I screamed for them to shut up, as the thought of Highever filled my ears. What does he know of fair! The nerve of that spineless coward whining about those who could be saved by him if he becomes a Grey Warden fills me with great spite. A child on the way? a wife? Why is he even here if he was so afraid of death! I thought it was for honor and duty, but to him it was petty then that, perhaps fame or idealization. How I could picture him with a thought of thinking being a warden would be easy. Even if he was forced, he could have easily took his family and fled like the coward he was. How I wanted to shove my blade across his throat just for constantly aggravating me, but I tried my best to stay calm. Luckily Duncan soon approached us, which caused me to somewhat cool off.

Duncan soon revealed that the Darkspawn blood, was the secret behind the ritual. I having already been fully aware of this possibility, seemed unfazed by all in which Duncan had said,

"Well, let's get on with it. My patience has grown thin" I couldn't help but be content with whatever fate had my way. Either I lived or died, it made no difference to me. If I died, It would be a sweet and easy death, and I would be reunited with my loved ones. If I lived, it would be a challenging and dangerous life, but in return, I would be given the opportunity of the revenge I so desperately wanted. If fate was on my side, I would wish to live. For I knew, that I would not be at peace with the thought of knowing that my revenge was not carried out. I would live, I just knew it.

Dying today wasn't an option.

* * *

**Well, that was the Dragonborn's 'plan' which was to get the help of the king. And lets be honest, compared to Nirn, their world has so much confusing stuff going on~ mainly politics and a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Over on Planet Nirn, all she has to do is assassinate anyone she doesn't like. x_x. I find it to be reasonable that she would consider obtaining an ally.**

**I know it seems cliche that King Cailan would believe her story, but you got to remember, he is related to Alistair! Thus, giving him that similar naivety; and also he knew that they didn't have much of a chance to win the battle so he was desperate and when he saw a random woman out of nowhere, claiming to have a unrealistic power, he thought it was...i dunno...a sign?  
**

**Well in short, you found my Dovahkiin constantly acting her way through situations and found Cousland in yet another irritated state (well what can you expect when your hungry and tried?) poor guy I feel sorry for him :C**

**Any questions or thoughts? then leave a review~**


	3. The battle of Ostigar

**Hello Readers, I have just completed chapter 3. Although, I think I could have done better, I actually like this chapter :) So, I hope you like it too. I tried to add some humor into the mix, to keep you entertained. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :) R&Review, I really want to know what you think about this chapter~**

* * *

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

After Alistair's brief words, Duncan walked towards the goblet full of darkspawn blood.

"Daveth, step forward" He said before handing Daveth the goblet.

Daveth didn't hesitate as he brought it to his lips and chugged it down his throat. It didn't take long before the effects of the taint started to kick in. His eyes soon rolled back and he gasped for breath as his throat tightened from the poison took in. His energy was soon drained and he felt his essence begin to drift away.

"Maker's breath!" yelled Ser Jory as he took a step back in panic.

"I am sorry, Daveth" was all Daveth heard before he soon plunged on the floor as a lifeless corpse.

The air around everyone darkened, and all that could be heard was the sound of the bonfire as it crackled.

Alistair, put his head down in sadness as he took the time to honor the loss of a fellow Grey Warden.

While Cousland, seemed to have no thoughts on the matter, all he could think of at the moment was that Ser Jory would be next. He was already imaging the outcome.

"Step forward Jory"

Ser Jory took a few steps back in panic.

"But ...I have a wife. A child! Had I known..." he said as he pulled out his sword.

"there is no turning back" was all Duncan said, causing Ser Jory to take even more steps back.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Duncan unsheathed his sword and walked closer to Ser Jory. Ser Jory pointed his sword at him fearfully, and made a poor attempt to strike. Duncan instantly countered his attack and stuck him in the chest causing him to squirt out much blood. Then, he pushed his sword in further, causing Ser Jory to take a few more steps back towards a pillar.

"I am sorry" He told Ser Jory before he forcefully pulled his sword out.

Ser Jory weakly grasped onto his severe wound trying to stop the mass amount of blood from being lost, but failed miserably. He soon fell into a puddle of his own blood and died slowly.

Alistair couldn't help but be shocked by the outcome. 'It was really unfortunate that it had to come to that' he thought while respecting Duncan's decision. 'hopefully Cousland survives', he began looking at the mentioned noble who seemed to be more amused than nervous at what had just occurred.

'Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming', Cousland thought as he saw the lifeless corpse of the knight who had constantly irritated him all day, his sadistic side couldn't keep him from smirking about the foreseen outcome. He knew it was his turn to intake the blood, so he waited for Duncan to bring the goblet to him .

"But the Joining is not yet complete" said Duncan before walking over to Cousland. He handed him the goblet.

Cousland grabbed the goblet and began drinking all that remained inside.

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good" He heard Duncan say as he drank the last remaining drop.

He then took the goblet away from his lips. Merely seconds later, Cousland felt his blood boil as his heart began to pounce. His vision was getting distorted, and his mind was becoming numb. He wasn't sure whither it was mainly due to the taint, or from lack of food. His head was throbbing and his legs soon gave way. He had soon become unconscious.

* * *

[Cousland's P.O.V.]

A dragon, The Archdemon, was yelling so terribly. The screech of that monster made my heart race. I wasn't sure if it was out fear or excitement, but it was obviously too much for me to handle. Although my mind was completely calm, my body was in a state of terror. I was trembling in my sleep, and my body began to sweat up. I was lost within this nightmare, trying to escape. The sudden voice of Duncan called to me. I open my eyes, and within a moment, Duncan welcomed me into the Grey Wardens.

"It is finished, welcome" was all he said.

"Two more deaths. In my Joining only one of us died, but it was...horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through" Alistair had looked down at me in slight sadness.

He must care so easily for people. He hardly even knew Ser Jory and Daveth, and he already is showing sorrow. I can't help but pity the fool, his kind heart is not suited for war. I could never feel such sadness for those idiots, all they ever did was irritate me. Perhaps if they were quiet, I would wish them well on their journey to meet the Maker, but that option has long since passed. I live, and that's all that matters to me. That, and carrying out my revenge.

"How do you feel?" asks Duncan who was facing me.

"How I feel is irrelevant. I'm still breathing" I pushed such mandatory questions to the side. After seeing him kill that idiot Ser Jory without hesitation, I knew that Duncan had already been well aware of the true meanings of war. He only asked me of my welfare, simply because I was now HIS disciple, his tool to be use as he wished. Even so, I found his tactics to be quite inspiring, the way he killed Ser Jory so heartlessly when I was trying to refrain myself from doing it all day...was admirable.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining" said Alistair before he was interrupted by Duncan.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and other things will be explained in the months to come"

I couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed with all the secrecy. I do not like being left in the dark like some lackey! In the months to come? Why not tell me now? We are at war, people are dying every second. The way Duncan was thinking was obscured. I was going to ask him to tell me what I needed to know now, but decided not to let my impatience get the better of me. I figured he knew what he was doing.

"Before I forget, there is something else we do after the Joining" says Alistair. I lift up my eyebrow out of curiosity, " We take that blood and put it into a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far" I couldn't help but sigh with all of this melodramatic talk. I take the pendant that Alistair held in his hand and hanged it around my neck. I would now only think of this pendant as a reminder that I am a Grey Warden.

"Take your time. When your ready, I would like for you to accompany to a meeting with the King" said Duncan.

"Very well then" I said.

After receiving the location, I decide to go grab a bite to eat. My stomach was growling and I haven't eaten since breakfast.

After walking my way towards the food center, I ask the cook for some grub.

"We got only cheese and bread left" said the cook, who to me seemed to have eaten most the food.

I scoff, 'Great, no meat' I thought, 'Ever since I arrived at this camp, this shit always happens to me. I always get left with the scraps, and I Aeden Cousland, NEVER get left with any common food especially leftovers! Damn Howe! I'm going to torture him when I find him!' my blood pressure begins to rise to the point where I want to hit myself. I look at the cook yet again.

"Are you positive, that there is absolutely no meat left over?"

"Let me check" He says without looking anywhere, "I'm sure"

Yet again I scoff, "Are you sure you're not just saying that? How do I know that you're not stashing it somewhere so you can just eat it later?" I asked with my eyes beaming towards him. He looks pissed, but so do I.

"Are you implying something?" He says while glaring at me.

"Are you that slow?" I asked with a smirk on my face, "We Grey Wardens need to eat, and cheese doesn't cut it" he soon lost his anger and looked a bit amused.

"Grey Warden, huh? Your nothing but a common soldier. I already fed all the Grey Wardens"

"Well obviously you haven't, seeing as how I am starving" I said while raising my voice.

"Well, that Warden woman came and got a big plate. She said that it was for a lot of Wardens and took mainly all the meat" said the cook.

" What woman! There isn't any woman amongst the Grey Wardens, you fool!" I yelled.

'Even within an army lies a thief' I thought. The nerve of such people! Because of his stupidity, I missed out on all the meat that was ment for me. Damn thief!

"She was a thief? Hahahaha! All she had to do was ask!" laughed the cook.

In a fit of rage I yanked his apron towards me pulling him along, "Is my unfavorable situation funny to you?" I asked inches away from his face.

"N-no!" yelled the cook.

"Good, now find me something better to eat!" I ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" he says running towards the barrows filled with food. He soon comes back with fruit.

"I have apples, pineapples, um...there are different assortments of nuts, and various berries" He displays a variety of different fruits and nuts.

"fruits?" I say while picking up an apple. I twirl the apple around, "Am I a bird?" I ask.

"N-no! You are a Grey W-warden! I apologize for your current lack of food. Please forgive me."

I look at him in slight pity. I grab two apples and a banana to boost my blood sugar. "That's fine, just don't let it happen again" I said before walking off. He was lucky I was too hungry to do anything towards him, I would have probably maimed him for his insolence.

After eating such poor quality food, I figure it wasn't as bad as the darkspawn blood. I walk over towards the meeting place that is currently on hold because of me.

While walking towards the ruined path that was once a building structure, I see the same woman that I had seen in the Kocari Wilds. She wasn't the Witch of the Wilds, Morrigan or Flemeth, but she was a suspicious person. She was peeking towards the King and the Wardens while holding something with both her hands. 'Very suspicious' I thought.

"What are you doing here, this is a prohibited area!" I warned as I grabbed her arm. I looked at her face, it was covered in sauce, so I look down towards the object in her hands. She was holding on to a large plate of steaks!

"Wha? ahwalokintowarsthejanaralkan g?" She was talking with her mouth full! She was pretty much mumbling with a steak in her mouth! She didn't even bother to hurry up and chew it as she was talking. She seemed as if she thought I was understanding her nonsense. I had to look closer to remind myself that this was the pretty woman I saw earlier today. The woman earlier seemed to be mysterious and beautiful, whereas this one, seemed to be unladylike and immoral.

"You're the 'Warden Woman' aren't you?" I asked with my most intimidating tone, with my head just twitching with anger as I see her still munching on MY steaks. She swallows the steak and smiles childishly,

"Yup! I am a 'Warden Woman' only when there is food involved" she said, "Want some?" she looked at me with a surprisingly playful smile that looked almost alluring.

"Impersonating a warden is a serious crime you know!" I threatened.

"Yeah~yeah" she said shaking me off like I'm a nagging school teacher.

"And leaving good steak go to waste is too!" she said before sinking her teeth into yet another steak. "Yum~" she closes her eyes and mumbled in temptation. I couldn't help but think that she was intentionally trying to tease me or entice me. I was more enticed with the food then her at this moment, seeing as how I wasn't even fed right to begin with.

"Give me a bite" I ordered.

"Tempted, eh?" She says while giving me a sexy smirk

"Now" I demanded.

"Oh? Not even a please? We're your manners?" she says while bringing another steak towards her lips.

"Those are Grey Warden steaks!" I yelled in frustration, no doubt sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.

"It doesn't have their name on them" she teases. I was so close to slapping this woman I swear! I reach out to grab the plate from her hands, but she leans backwards and dodges. She shakes her index finger at me almost as if taunting me.

"No can do, not without a please" she says.

"Now!" I ordered yet again, probably in vain. She looks towards the King and the Wardens.

"They're waiting for you. If you want some meat, then say please" she asked.

"Please" I answered reluctantly. She hands me the entire plate filled with at least three large steaks, at this point, I'm practically drooling.

"You see, this is how men with manners get rewarded" She says with a sudden wink and smile. "Now off you go" she says before pushing me towards the Kings direction. I felt as if I was being toyed with. First she gets my blood pressure up, then she makes me beg for food, then she pretty much sends me off like a bird who needs to be pushed of the nest. That woman was now officially the most annoying person of the day!

After quickly eating those steaks like a starving hyena, I walk up towards Duncan who was now watching the King.

"I will stand by the Grey Warden's in this assault" says The King talking to Loghain.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn are to dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." says Loghain.

"If thats the case, then perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces after all" he replied.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesian forces to aid us"

"It is not a fool notion. The argument between the Orlesians is a thing of the past and you will remember who is king"

"How fortunate Maric did not live long enough to see his son hand Ferelden over to the Orlesians who enslaved us for over a century"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, wont they? Duncan are your men ready for battle?"

"They are your majesty" Duncan replies.

"And this is the recruit I met on the road? I understand that congratulations are in order" The King spoke towards me.

"Thank you, your highness" I bowed my head and spoke politely to the only man who rivals my rank, even if he is a fool, my allegiance lies with him. My father believed in his father, so I shall believe in him..for now.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks"

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailian! We must attend to reality." spoke Loghain.

I was almost in humor by this whole conversation towards the King and Teryn Loghain. If I were the King, I would let nobody talk to me in such a manner.

"Oh? but this is reality..." spoke a sultry voice coming from within the shadows. As the mysterious form took shape, I had come to realize that it was the woman in the Kocari wilds and the one who had annoyed me only minutes ago, but she seemed like a whole other person. She was wearing that dark strange armor and had that large ominous mace hanging on her left hip.

Loghain looked at her in suspicion, as did Duncan. It had seemed to me that King Cailain wasn't surprised by her sudden appearance.

"This, everyone is my new ally! The Dragonborn" explained King Cailain with a bright big smile, as he walked over to the mysterious woman known as the Dragonborn.

'WHAT! What is the meaning of this! You never told me of this 'Dragonborn'" Loghain had his eyebrow raised up in the air, and he was practically fuming over his lack of information over this woman.

"Right...that's because we only met a few hours ago" explained The King. Loghain looked perplexed and frustrated.

"This...this! This woman, we don't need her. We don't even know who she is!" Loghain practically yelled in frustration.

Loghain did have a point. I even thought she looked suspicious. She looked like a ...desire demon in human flesh. Her eyes were practically unreal as they glowed even within the dark, and that mace was also emitting an ominous glow like I had last saw in The Wilds.

"She's the Dragonborn, and she claims to be a warrior from a foreign land. She also claims that she has prior-experience in wars, and that she is capable of boosting morale. Not to mention she is said to be a walking legend by many of her people" explained the King. Loghain looked bewildered, he must have thought the king went insane. Heck even I thought her claims were a bit far sketched, but maybe...she is telling the truth. I mean she did managed to walk alone in the dangerous Kacari Wilds, and she did dodge me from obtaining a plate of steaks...but that's really pushing the idea.

"Have you gone mad! To believe a woman who looks so...suspicious, just because she claims to be a legend"

"What? Afraid that there may be no use for you?" speaks the Dragonborn looking at Loghain almost as if she was taunting him.

"It seems your King has made his decision, there is no point in questioning it. And besides, what's wrong with obtaining yet another ally" she explained.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous by the fact that you're not a legend, are you?" She had put her hand on the King as if he and her were 'familiar' with each other.

"Cailan, you remember my rules, right?" she asks while blinking femininity. "or...do I have to repeat them?" she raised her eyebrow suddenly showing intimidation.

"No, I understand. I will follow my end of the promise, but you must follow your end as well" Cailian said a bit uneasy.

"Of course, I'll blow them all away" she said before chuckling at her little joke. King Cailan started to laugh along because he understood it while the rest of us were standing by wondering what the heck was going on.

She looks over towards me and Duncan and raises an eyebrow in fascination.

"So...I take it that you survived that dangerous forest- 'The Wilds' was it? Yes, it seemed to be rather strange, with being eyed by a squirrel that smelled like stew and magic and so on. Do the people in this world know how to change into squirrels?" She told us before looking at the King for an answer.

"Shape-shifting? I honestly don't know. It is posssible...The Wilds you say? Yes, you're probably talking about the Witch of the Wilds...so the legends say." explained the King trailing away from the task at hand.

"Witch of the Wilds? A legend you say? Must be some truth into it then" said the Dragonborn. She walked away from the King.

"Well, it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain." She says before whispering some chant. She began speaking low so we wouldn't hear.

After a minute or two, The Dragonborn stopped her incantation for a second, before resuming it even louder.

"Arise from the shadows and hear my voice, Arise from the Void and hear my calls, Arise from the darkness and come forth. I summon you my trusted ally, I summon you my trusted stead, I summon you my Shadowmere!"

The words she spoke gave us all the chills, it seemed a bit suspicious to us that she was talking to absolutely nothing. Was she perhaps a mage summoning an abomination? Duncan and Loghain seemed to think so and had their hands right near their sheaves, that was until the King put his hand in the air in a sign of disapproval. Remaining locked onto the girl, she seemed to be flustered by the fact that nothing was happening. She soon scratched her head amongst her confusion and began to whistle loudly.

"Shadowmere! By Sithis, come out now! Your embarrassing me! I look like a crazy person!" She looked back towards us and walked towards the King.

"Apparently, I lost contact with one of my most loyal allies, but do not fret, his presence was not essential." explained The Dragonborn.

"I don't understand?" asked the King in confusement that was before Loghain intervened,

"What don't you understand, this woman is clearly mad! Screaming at shadows...and speaking some nonsense"

"Well...she did say she lost contact with him, it's not like that hasn't happened to us. Seeing as how the Orlsians forces and Arl Eamon have also lost contact with us"

The Dragonborn begins to burst out laughing.

"Don't panic. Shadowmere was my noble steed, he couldn't have gotten far...so I'll just walk, big deal" She said waving them both off.

"Continue your military tactics, I have already prepared my allies into battle...except for Shadowmere of course"

"Allies? You never mentioned having allies..." asked King Cailian with both excitement and confusement.

"Well yes, I suppose I didn't care to mention them...they're not really...how do I say it...'important'"

"Why do you say that?" asked the King. The Dragonborn sighs in boredom and puts her hand on a pillar nearby.

"Well, they're more like temporary companions that only come when I call, and they have no names...and well...they bore me" She suddenly throws out a hint of realization towards the topic, " All except for my friend Lucien of course" She said before giving out some apologetic look almost as if her friend was there.

"You never mentioned a Lucien?" asked the King, "I thought you said that you were-" before the King could finish, he was cut off.

"Well...he doesn't like meeting new people. Sorry Cailan...he's funny that way" The Dragonborn interrupted. "He'll show when the time arises. In the mean time, I wish to resume listening to your battle plans" she spoke while flickering her eyes.

It seemed to me as if she was manipulating King Cailan. This woman was confusing me greatly, first she acts like this in the Wilds, and next she is acting like a shameless little thief eating stolen steaks that had belonged to the Wardens. She had looked at the King's meeting earlier before I had caught her, so maybe she was suspicious? Why was she in The Wilds by herself? I don't believe some lame excuse like picking ingredients. How did she even manage to make it out unscathed? She was nearly in perfect condition when Alistair and I first saw her, and she had seemed so calm and unfrightened. It seemed to me as if she was hiding something...

"Um...yes, let us not waste any more time. The Grey Wardens and I will draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then...?" Said King Cailan as he was looking upon his map.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." replied Logain

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" asks the King.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital"

"Then we shall send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done"

"Your sending me on some mediocre task?" I ask. Why for the love of Andraste, do I always get treated like an idiot. Why can't I fight where all the action is?

"We need the beacon. Without it, Loghains men won't know when to charge" explains Duncan to me.

"You see? Glory for everyone!" exclaimed the King.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truely wise?" asks Loghain to the king.

"Enough of your conspiracy theorys Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the blight, no matter where there from" explained the King.

"Even so, what happens if they both die in the process?" The Dragonborn said while looking at King Cailan. "If the signal is not lit, then that means your practically screwed"

Right this second I really wanted to hurt this 'Dragonborn' for dare thinking me so weak to die during a mediocre mission. What was her purpose for being here anyways? but in a matter of seconds, I calmly let the idea of strangling her go.

"That's why I'm sending in the Wardens, they are the best warriors in all of Thedes" explained King Cailan to her, "They won't die so easily"

"Well...if you say so. I'll take your word for it, seeing as how you and I are now comrades and besides, you probably won't have to worry for his back up with me by your side" She said seeming entirely confident.

"Ha! Poisoning the King with lies? You seem so sure of yourself. " Loghain told the Dragonborn. "I hope you know what you're doing, Cailan"

"Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing" interjected Duncan.

"There have been no signs of any dragons appearing in the Wilds" informed Loghain.

"So, it is true. The archdemon is a dragon..." mumbled The Dragonborn barely enough for me to hear.

"Good." She said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "If, the archdemon is a dragon and happens to wonder the battlefield, then its mine" she said before suddenly picking up a black object that had mysteriously been in her hand and bringing it towards her head. It was a helmet, and a frightening one at that; It looked abnormal, and sinister. She had put it on and looked like an entirely different person, even more frightening than a darkspawn.

Loghain and Alistair had pulled out their swords in a state of protecting King Cailian.

"Wait, stop!" yelled King Cailan, "It's just a helmet"

"Look at it! It looks unnatural and omunious! You can't honestly be so naive to trust this creature!" yelled Loghain.

"Dragonborn?" said Cailan.

"_YoU Do RemEMbeR OuR DEaL?_" said the Dragonborn in a now very ominous voice while wearing the mask.

King Cailan gulped loudly, "Y-Yes" He said practically frightened.

"_DoN't Be So NErvOuS, It'S JusT a heLmET_" The Dragonborn said.

King Cailan looked mellowed out by those words, "Yeah, now that you think about it. You did warn me about how strange things might seem with you"

"_I'll Be AWaiTinG bAtTle_" said the Dragonborn before walking off towards the direction of the battlefield.

She had walked towards the soon to be war zone where many soldiers were preparing, and vanished back within the shadows, leaving a chill in the air.

"Your Majesty, the tower and its beacon is unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-" said a mage before he was interrupted by a Templar.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!" yelled some random old woman I couldn't quite place. Maybe she was a Templar, or a woman of the chantry.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Loghain said while moving back from looking at the map one last time.

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for this glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil" King Cailan said almost foreseeing the outcome.

"Yes Cailan, a glorious moment for us all" said Loghain not quite as enthusiacticly.

* * *

After time to get rested and ready, we met back up with Duncan near the bonfire surrounded by many statues and pillars.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and make sure the beacon is lit" explained Duncan to me as if I was not present during the King's meeting.

"What! I wont be in the battle?" asked Alistair in surprise. I couldn't help to chuckle, it seems he also gets treated like a kid...not surprising.

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge" explained Duncan with the same words he had told me.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair said with almost the same tone as I.

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in battle."

"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then the Grey Wardens will be there" said Duncan in a firm voice. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn...exciting or no"

'Like a good little dog, eh?' I chuckled. "Fine" I said, "I will make sure that this 'beacon' is lit"

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to but on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no" Alistair said jokingly, which would have brought me much amusement if only I was the same man I was months ago. At this point all this meaningless banter seemed like a waste of time.

"Hmph...he probably would tell you to do that"

Duncan sighs before he goes on, "The towers on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up towards the towers entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"I understand"

"Then I must go join the other. From here, your two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens, I expect for you to be worthy of that title"

"Duncan...may the Maker watch over you" said Alistair.

"May he watch over us all" Duncan replied before he left.

Soon, Alistair and I headed towards the Tower of Ishal.

* * *

"_Don'T FoRgeT To TeLL TheM! I Do NoT WiSH To GeT AtTacKed_" said the Dragonborn to King Cailan.

"Yes, right. I remember." said King Cailan.

"_GoOd_" said The Dragonborn before vanishing off towards the front lines.

King Cailan, who was standing ready to make a speech towards the army, began to slightly shutter. Most wouldn't know, but Cailan was really nervous about the outcome of this battle. After having the Orlesians and Arl Eamon delay their forces, all hope seemed lost. The sudden appearance of this mysterious woman who claimed to be a reincarnated dragon, seemed to be his only hope; well her and the Grey Wardens that is.

"Attention fellow Fereldens! I have come to announce that we have aid from a foreign warrior who holds mighty powers! I advise you all not to be alarmed by her sudden appearance or tactics, for she is on our side! I know most of you are frightened by the outcome, but you must know that hope is not lost! The Blight will end, here and now! The darkspawn will regret attacking Ferelden!" the king had said mustering up any motivation he could inspire. The people had cheered and yelled with motivation despite hearing the darkspawn marching towards them in a distance. Perhaps the thought of having a powerful ally helped them.

* * *

'Well that was bland" thought the Dragonborn after listening to the King's speech. At least he informed them that I'm an ally. The speech really doesn't compare to any speech I've heard from Jarl Ulfric, but then again I think that's because Ulfric is a bit more conceited and arrogant than King Cailan. I really like King Cailan, he is...innocent, despite the fact that he wants to leave his wife. Can't blame him, who wants a- I'm getting off topic. I better walk towards the front lines.

It's so dark outside, that I find this in favor of my skills. I could kill many of these darkspawn without taking much damage. The slight drizzle is the only thing that annoys me. If I'm soaked, then my speed will decrease, not looking good...better not think of it. Putting any worry to the side, I happen to find myself eager to lay eyes on a dragon in this world, especially one called the archdemon. I wonder what the difference would be, or if there is any difference at all. I shall see.

'Damn! Why do these people keep on staring at me! Am I that frightening when I wear a Daedric helmet? I probably am, oh well...' I thought while I was walking towards my position.

The battle...hearing from a distance, it seems there are hundreds or thousands of darkspawn heading this way. It was wise of me to prepare before hand. Although, I had managed to lose contact with Shadowmere, I have other allies to rely on. Lucien seems to be by my side as I stand here in the cold, although he says nothing, he seems pretty eager to get me out of this mess. The fool seems to also find my current predicament rather strange. I had also managed to ...curse those mutts with lycanthropy, just a little. I had snuck inside those blasted cages and managed to make a few 'mobari' lick a few drops of my slightly cutted finger. That small amount of blood will probably help them, and hopefully won't backfire...

The other allies are my conjurations that are already aware of my plans in battle. It took me sometime to convince my summoned Daedria, he was rather reluctant to help me with any sort of aid. The bastard! I had even asked him to tell a Daedric Prince to help me out, and he told me I was an imbecile! I get treated with such disrespect by those damn Daedria, the next time I see him I'm going to send him back to oblivion! He'll see, I'll summon him in the middle of battle, he won't have any choice but to fight.

* * *

The Dragonborn found it hard to believe the site standing before her. There was fear all around her. The soldiers seemed spooked by the sudden deep fog that had soon approached. Some soldiers wished to run, and others wished to hide, but all remain willing to fight. The Dragonborn found it admirable that they were willing to fight despite being very afraid. Even though many people were staring at her in fear, a lot of the soldiers seemed to be glad that something so frightening was fighting beside them for a change.

The Dragonborn soon smelled a strange odor in the air, it smelled of tainted magic, if that were even possible. The strange scent also seemed to have possessed some sort of toxin within. The Dragonborn seemed to be unfazed ;however, since she was cursed with lycanthropy, nothing like poisons or diseases could effect her much.

There were so many pine trees blocking the view of the darkspawn, and the fire emanating from behind seemed ominous. The setting alone could send shivers down your spine. The Dragonborn seemed a bit to anxious to fight. She was also a bit upset, seeing as how so many people had to go through with this war, it gave her motivation towards destroying the darkspawn.

The sound of the darkspawn steps came sounding forward and soon, they were in view. The Dragonborn had finally laid her eyes on the infamous darkspawn. They were all sorts of shapes and sizes, some were tall and slim, others were short and blunt, and some were big and huge! But mostly, she just thought they looked a bit strange. She also thought they were extremely ugly, and looked like a mixture of an orc and Daedria morphed together. She found some reason as to why people found them frightening. They seemed to be like brutes, brainless and powerful; the type of power in which turns to chaos, or in this case, a blight.

As the darkspawn were planning on stepping forward, the Dragonborn began to walk slowly and calmly ahead, leaving the soldiers standing by looking at her in confusement. King Cailan, was also watching her from a distance eager to know if her words spoke to him were true.

The Dragonborn could hear the sound of the darkspawn's swords swish, preparing to attack. She walked even more forward, many feet away from the Ferelden army. She laid her eyes sharply on a gold-plated darkspawn who seemed to be a general of some sort. The general soon looked at her before giving some order out to the others. Many of the darkspawn started to rowr in a monstrous howl that sent shivers down the spines of many soldiers of Ferelden. The look on the darkspawn's face was worse than any daedria's or orc's, it was like a beast even the planes of Oblivion wouldn't accept. It was almost like a fleshy creature who got thrown within the fires of evil, who had once been a man who had committed terrible sins. The Dragonborn shuttered at the mere thought, she hoped she didn't underestimate these darkspawn.

Hearing their howls and looking at the weapons they possessed. She figured, that since they held weapons like swords, and shields, then that means they could die as easily as everyone else. The Dragonborn was done looking at the foul beasts.

The Darkspawn had soon saw Molag Bal's mace, and soon remained still. They looked at the Dragonborn in great interest. The Dragonborn saw the gazes lingered her way, and tilted her head like a predator waiting to eat its prey. Soon after the darkspawn roared once more, before causing the Dragonborn to do the same.

"**FAAS RU MAAR!**" yelled the Dragonborn as she shouted towards dozens and dozens of darkspawn. Her Thu'um, was heard by everyone, but only directed toward the darkspawn. Many darkspawn started to flee out of terror, and most of them who weren't attacked with the thu'um also fled out of terror. The Dismay spell seemed to have also informed the Dragonborn that these creatures were inferior to her, but only in quality. In quantity, she was outmatched, but they didn't know that...

She had decided to unleash her 'conjurations' showing the people of Ferelden, that they were allies and not abominations. So she summoned up a flame atronach and a strom atronach and finally summoned the Daedria who was too reluctant to fight. He seemed to have changed his tune when he saw how 'different' the darkspawn looked.

King Cailan's eyes were sparkling with the miracle laid down before him. He couldn't really believe his eyes, if he hadn't really seen it, he would have only dreamt it. The thought that The Dragonborn told him the truth, made him believe that the Maker really was watching out for the people of Ferelden. She didn't even touch them, and they had fled. Many in the Ferelden army were cheering, and hope was soon instilled, but the blight wasn't even close to ending.

The golden darkspawn was still amongst their army, for he did not flee. He soon shoved his sword in the air in signal for the attack. The darkspawn were soon running their way towards the Ferelden army. The flame atronach started to throw fireballs at a distance, and the storm atronach started to fight along the Daedria who charged right into the darkspawn.

"Archers!" yelled the King, signaling the attack of archery. A rain show of arrows soon came crushing down on tons of darkspawns. The Dragonborn still amongst the battlefield, had her Daedric shield up in the air to avoid any friendly fire. She managed to avoid the shower, and was already running into the darkspawn heading towards the biggest darkspawn she could see, which was the ogre.

King Cailain knew that the Dragonborn was amongst the battlefield although he threw the archers, but he had no choice but to continue despite knowing she could get wounded in the process. 'If she's that powerful then maybe she could handle herself' he thought a bit hopeful.

"Hounds!" yelled the King before over a hundred of Mabari hounds were unleashed. The Mabari seemed to be a bit too unstable, and they were running extremely faster than usual. Many of them ran full speed towards the darkspawn and sank their teeth towards their neck in an instant kill. The dogs seemed to be more powerful than they usually were, which made the owners and the ash warriors become a bit worried. They were ripping up the darkspawn in a substantual amount of time, and were being healed by every bite they were inflicting which seemed strange.

"For Ferelden!" yelled the King causing the entire Ferelden army to march into the battlefield. Many of the soldiers had become more motivated and inspired after seeing the darkspawn run away in fear by the mysterious warrior. Their swords were soon clashing in amongst the mix. The Fereldens and the darkspawns were going all out in this battle. There was no holding back.

The Dragonborn was on a mission to take out as many ogres as possible, to her they were known as 'the big guys'. She was running forward towards the ogres,in position to tackle, while avoiding all the hurlocks and genlocks. Only two feet away with much built up momentum, she jumped up and slammed her mace right into his head, instantly crushing his skull into pieces. Although this seemed rather effective, the Dragonborn knew she would easily run out of stamina that way, so she decided to quickly switch her mace into a daedric sword, which was much more efficient and quick.

She looked around in search of her 'allies'. Lucien and her fire atronach were still kicking. It had seemed that her Daedric help was already sent back to oblivion and her storm atronach was long destroyed. Lucien seemed to be having a good time killing many darkspawn, while her fire atronach seemed to be in quite the pinch. The Dragonborn was going to help her, but already knew that she couldn't. The darkspawn were heading her way.

Many darkspawn had their sights locked onto her. There were two genlocks, five hurlocks, and vanguard surrounding her, they were ready to attack her all at once. They knew that she was powerful, and they weren't going to show any mercy. The Dragonborn wasn't use to fighting such creatures, so she was also in a bit of a pinch, especially with the hurlock vanguard. The vanguard was a cunning fighter, it was very swift and fast despite fighting in the drizzle. The Dragonborn dodged its attacks while trying to kill off the little guys first. She easily killed the two genlocks with a few low swings, and attacked the hurlocks with multiple tactics. Two she killed with the spiked tip of her Daedric sheild, and the others were stabbed in the face multiple times, while being distracted by said shield. She was fighting similar to that of a scorpion, who was ready to attack her prey with a hidden tale, which in this case was her own sword.

Changing tactic towards the vanguard, the Dragonborn decided to test his skills. She let him come at her, which he did unhesitantly. She was purposly showing so many openings and the vanguard was so oblivious in noticing, that the Dragonborn knew that something seemed off. He was attacking her in every opening he found, each time causing the Dragonborn to dodge. It seemed as if he wasn't aware of the fact she was just testing him. The Dragonborn then concluded that the vanguard was a skilled fighter, but not nearly on her level. The big guys were more of a challenge for her. She quickly decided not to fool around, and reminded herself that she was at war. She immediately countered the vanguard's next attack and sticked her sword right into his heart. He dropped dead seconds later.

The Dragonborn had already ran through many darkspawn killing dozens and dozens of creatures nonstop. It had seemed that even more of them were approaching which made the Dragonborn even more antsy. The 'signal' that King Cailan had mentioned during the strategy planning, had already signaled, yet there were no reinforcements. The Dragonborn started to laugh like a lunatic.

"Hahahahaha! You bastard!" She laughed towards the Loghain guy that had reminded her of the traitorous Guild Master of the Thieve's Guild. The Dragonborn somehow knew this would happen, just how she knew that Mercer Frey was a untrusting bastard when she first met him, she knew it was the same with Loghain. She could always look into a person's eye and see if they were trustworthy or not, and so far she was never wrong.

Although the Dragonborn was upset about the current situation, she decided to think that maybe Loghain didn't betray his king and that maybe something just happened. All though she was a bit to reluctant to believe that, she decided that either way, she didn't need his help. She figured that since she was the Dragonborn, she was more powerful than any army. So she continued to kill as many darkspawn as she could none stop. The Dragonborn was cleverly making subtle moves and staying in one place by attacking any darkspawn who manages to get by, while blasting as much distant darkspawn as she could with her thu'um using all kinds of shouts in many directions, constantly trying to avoid as much friendly fire as possible, the Dragonborn was taking down many of them.

There were some soldiers a few feet to her right that were having a hard time killing a group of genlocks. The genlocks were attacking them ruthlessly, two soldiers had already been badly wounded while the other was just extremely exhausted. The Dragonborn had come to their rescue by quickly slicing the genlock into pieces.

"_ArE YoU AlrIGhT_?" asked the Dragonborn in a intimidating voice mainly due to the Daedric helmet.

"Y-yes, we're f-fine we just have a few minor c-cuts" said a young soldier with a big long sword. He seemed to be merely a young boy around his middle teens. He was frightened and upset about the sudden lack of reinforcements, and that his comrades were badly hurt.

"_MiNor..._?" asked the Dragonborn looking at one of the soldiers nearly bleeding to death and the other barely managing to stand. They both looked around the same age as the teen, they were probably making a group together to survive.

"Y-yes" said the kid, no doubt afraid that the Dragonborn was even more frightening than the darkspawn.

"_I SEe...StiLL..._" said the Dragonborn before raising her left hand up, and emitting a light golden glow. She began to emit it towards them. Their whole bodies were glowing and their deep cuts were soon fading. Their health also seemed to had improved a great deal.

"Y-your healing us? You're a mage? but how...?" asked the young boy in a low voice.

Suddenly, a loud screech hit the air. The sound of a ferocious dragon started flying towards the tower of Ishal.

"What was that!" yelled a healed soldier.

"_A DrAgON...?_" mumbled the Dragonborn.

"That was a dragon. Maybe it was the archdemon!" yelled one of the boys in panic.

"I'm getting out of here!" he yelled.

The Dragonborn turned to look at the three young boys, who were to frightened of her to even run away.

"_YoU KiDS SHouLD GeT OuT Of HerE. Go HoME!_" she said with her utmost intimidating voice.

"Thank you for the healing!" yelled the teen-aged boys out of respect, before running into the forest deserting the slaughter within Ostigar.

The Dragonborn was already running past the darkspawn towards the tower of Ishal moments after they spoke. She was running in a frenzy, anxiously waiting to come into view of the Archdemon. The large dragon that had swooped by, was currently circling the top of the Ishal tower. The Dragonborn was still a great distance away from the tower of Ishal, so she decided to take some risk.

The Dragonborn had sheathed her sword, and started to embrace her lycanthropy. Seeing as how the soldiers were to busy fighting amongst the darkspawn to notice her actions, she began to transform among the crowd. Fur, was busting through her armor, causing it to disappear and to be teleported elsewhere. Her beautiful face was beginning to morph into that of a monstrous beast, and before you know it her whole body had soon taken the form of a powerful werewolf. She soon ran like the wind towards the tower of Ishal, with only just a few soldiers barely catching a glimpse of her. They mainly thought they were seeing things and paid it no mind since they had darkspawn to kill.

Instead of walking all the way up to the tower by taking the common path of many stairs, The Dragonborn ran towards the tower from the ground. Since the tower was high up, that ment for her to climb the rocky cliff in order for her to take the short cut.

As she climbed the rocky cliff in great speed in her werewolf form, the view she saw of the battle was extreme. Clearly, the Fereldens were out numbered, and the darkspawn seemed to have had the upper hand. She had managed to have spotted Lucien still fighting some darkspawn with a smile on his face, and had realised that her fire atronach had already died, probably moments after she last saw it. She also tried to catch a glimpse of the King, but couldn't easily find him.

Almost to the top, the dragon begins to screech once again. Soon, the Dragonborn catches wind of the dragon's scent. It smells like something familiar.

As the Dragonborn rushes towards the top of the tower, the dragon soon flies off with something held within each of her claws.

'Like you'll escape that easily!" thought the Dragonborn towards the Dragon in a hot rage. She soon abnormally climbed back down in her werewolf form, towards the battle.

Looking at the battle, She seemed to had been greatly disappointed with the outcome. She decided to quickly get the King to safety.

She ran towards her ghostly assassin, "Lucien, it's time to go!" she yelled. He looked back at her while he was getting poked through by the darkspawn. Since he was a ghost, and they didn't have any legit weapons to kill him with, their attacks were useless towards him.

"Already, my listener?" asked the assassin.

"Yes, now come on"

He obediently followed her as she ran frantically around looking for the King with her nose in the air, searching for his scent. She was still in beast form.

She ran towards the King who appeared to be dead on the floor near a Grey Warden. His face was all covered in his own blood, as he seemed to have been squeezed to death by something big, most likely an ogre, and the Warden seemed to have been stabbed in the stomach, and had died of blood lost.

The Dragonborn soon shifted back into her beautiful Nordic form.

After quickly changing back into her armor, she equiped her sword and walked away towards the South. She had a serious look in her eye that screamed anger.

* * *

"Listener..." said Lucien, as the Dragonborn was walking towards some unknown destination.

She remained silent. The air around her had thickened.

They were both currently lost in some forest.

The Dragonborn looked at her ghostly assassin.

"Even though King Cailan didn't hold up his end of the deal, I will hold up mine"

The Dragonborn looked up towards the sky with a serious look. She squeezed her hand into a fist.

"We're going to hunt down that Archdemon"

"What makes you think it's in this direction?" asked Lucien.

"I saw it flying South from the Tower of Ishal and I'm also familiar with its scent." replied the Dragonborn. She looked forward in realization.

"It smelled like...that squirrel"

* * *

**That damn squirrel! It's up to no good I tell you! lol~**

**So anyways, this chapter is mainly about the Dragonborn's experience during the battle of Ostigar. You see a different side of the Dragonborn, along with Cousland's thoughts about her. Cousland also manages to get some grub, finally! but not before yet another irritation presents itself.**

**Any thoughts about the D.B. and Cousland's meeting? He doesn't really seem head over heels for her does he? My story isn't so cliche...(hopefully) lol~**

**There is someone who made a brief appearance in the story who will be linked in future chapters, can you guess who that is?**

**And whats the deal with that squirrel? Does anyone know why the heck the Dragonborns thinking about that squirrel?**

**Got any thoughts about my story and where I'm taking it? then leave a review :)~**


	4. After the Battle of Ostigar

**Hello dear readers, sorry for the delay! I have been sick for awhile now, but now I'm much better :) I have been working on this chapter for awhile...I was getting lazy on writing it, but managed to write it all. There is a lot of dialogue. Please R&Review, I need to know if I'm writing well or not and if the characters are any good x_X**

**DW3321- Thanks for the compliment, I will try to write better chapters (hopefully) lol~**

**ARavingLooony- Hahaha! Cousland is a douch, but he gets better. It's mainly due to his bitterness towards his parent's death and adolescence. He's around 17-19yrs I think, and only thinks about his little world, he has to grow up eventually. The Dragonborn doesn't tolerate him either in this chapter. The story is still young, who knows what could happen since Hawke hasn't yet arrived.**

* * *

"Why are we following a squirrel again?" asked Lucien after hours of silence.

Although dead and spectral, Lucien knew that he had to be with his Listener at all times. He was rather reluctant to go back to the Void anytime soon with his Listener in complete distress in this unknown world. He knew that once he returned to the Void, there might be a possibility that he might not be summoned. He could end up like Shadowmere, who couldn't hear the calls of his master's summoning. Although considering the other conjurations heeding to the Listeners calls, he knew that he was no Daedria from Oblivion. His only logical sense had told him to stay beside his Listener, and to keep her safe both mentally and physically.

"We're not following a squirrel, we're following the Arch-demon" replied the Listener in a nonchalant voice. She was walking in the forest like it was a picnic in the park.

"But you mentioned something about a blasted squirrel"

"Argh! For the love of Tallos, wait...no...Sithis! Leave me alone! I'm trying to concentrate on this scent" Whined the Dragonborn as she listened to Lucien. Her nose was trenched forward like a dog on the hunt. The Dragonborn was quite eager to find the Arch-demon. She was too focused on the familiar scent to answer her fellow assassin's banter.

"Listener, I am fully aware of the fact we're searching for this 'Arch-demon' in honor of a fallen client, but I do believe you and I have wandered in this strange forest for hours. Yet, We both seem to be completely oblivious about our location and the exact situation we're in" explained Lucien to the Dragonborn.

Lucien knew that his Listener was wise and clever, but he also knew that she liked to stray away from the task at hand. It had happened many times during their time in Skyrim, the Listener would be carrying out an assassination one second and helping a woman kill skeevers the next. She could never keep still, and even for a dead guy, it grew tiresome. She would constantly say that she was multi-tasking, and that since she was the Listener, she knew what she was doing. That excuse proved to be annoying, as Lucien would constantly hear it when he would try to lead her down another path.

"Yes Lucien, I am fully aware that I can no longer scurry within the Ferelden army and remain safe. You and I both knew that it wouldn't last for long. That is why I had made a deal with King Cailan in the first place, but seeing how he's dead, it has come to this." Explained the Listener in a weary voice.

The Listener's voice was lower than usual, as if she was trying her best to save energy. Lucien was aware that his Listener hadn't slept in already two days straight. Unknown to most in the Dark Brotherhood other than himself, the Listener suffered from insomnia which was caused by her lycanthropy. She had always managed to hide that fact from every guild, all except for some members in the Companions who also were cursed with Lycanthropy. The members in The Dark Brotherhood thought their Listener was just the type who didn't wish to be disturbed during her slumbering, when in truth, the Listener would always manage to obtain sleep inside the Sancuary mainly of the Night Mother's doing.

Anyone who dared to disturb her would be punished, which always happened to be that damn jester, Cicero. One time that demented clown went bursting into her chamber and began to wake her, seconds later, he was thrown a dagger to the head. Unfortunately, he dodged the dagger and actually decided to retreat out of the room intact. Many in the Brotherhood decided afterwards to just let her sleep, which at times lasted for a couple of days straight. Those days helped fill in her much-needed rest, and soon she would be ready to return to the living.

'Unfortunately, the only real sleep she gets is in the Sanctuary and since we're not there she'll have to endure. I'll just have to watch over her till then.' thought Lucien as he watched his Listener pick up the pace.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Ssh! Did you hear that?," said the Listener as she came across a voice, "It sounds like someone is nearby." she said.

"I hear nothing" said Lucien trying to place a sound.

"Whatever it is, its close" explained the Listener.

* * *

[Cousland's P.O.V]

My eyes awaken, and soon, reality hits me in a bright light.

"What-" I mumble as I look around a strange hut, only to see Morrigan, a witch I had previously come across during my mission in the Kocari Wilds. She was a woman older than I from the looks of it, perhaps in her mid-early twenties. She had a very alluring appearance. She possessed mysterious golden eyes that were beautiful, yet untrusting, had raven black hair that was pinned up from behind, her skin was milky pale white, and she was wearing very revealing clothes that barely hid her breasts. If I were still a boy, I would have easily been flustered by her appearance.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased" said the witch as she walked my way.

"I know you, your that witch I met in the Wilds...Morrigan?"

"Tis suprising you remembered" she replied, "How does your memory fare? Do you remember mother's rescue?"

"Rescue?" I asked not remembering much-Wait, I was fighting darkspawn at the Tower of Ishal. After I lit the beacon, it seems that the darkspawn came in more numbers. I was overwhelmed by those beasts when I was trying to stand my guard...

"I remember being overwhelmed by darkspawn..." I said as I recalled the scene.

'I couldn't believe I let those beast get the better of me, but denying it would be ignorant. Perhaps I shall learn from my downfall.'

"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though it was a close call. What is important is that you both lived." said Morrigan, "The man who was supposed to respond to your signal, quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred, your friend...he's not taking it well"

"My friend? You mean Alistair?" I asked her in confusement considering the fact that there were two others with me at the Tower of Ishal. The only one that I could imagine that is not taking it well is Alistair, who must be grieving over Duncan, who I could only assume is now dead. There is also Hunter, but-

"The suspicous dim-witted one that was with you before? Yes" she said, obviously referring to Alistair.

"What of the Grey Wardens? What of the King?"

"All dead. Your friend has veered between denial and grief since mother told him." replied Morrigan.

'So my assumption was correct. Duncan is dead'

"He is outside by the fire, Mother asked to see you when you awoke." she said as I was in thought.

"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan"

"I-you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"Still, I am alive. Thus, you have my gratitude" I said rather obligated towards her generosity of aiding me. If mother ever taught me anything, it was that you must always be thankful for all the help you could receive, or something like that. I could never remember, she went on and pestered me about a lot of things. Although I usually hate being looked down upon and receiving help, I decided that I would be dead right this second if help wasn't received.

"But..I am rather curious as to why your mother saved us" I asked.

"I wonder that myself, but she tells me nothing. Perhaps you were the only ones she could reach. I would have rescued your king, a king would be worth a higher randsome than you"

"I happen to be nobility, you know" I said recalling my Cousland name.

"I stand corrected" said Morrigan using a sly answer that many people get confused upon.

I didn't know whither to make of that reply, so I ignored it.

"How did your mother save us?" I asked.

"She turned into a giant bird and plucked you two from the tower, one in each talon. If you do not believe that tale, then I suggest you ask mother yourself. She may even tell you."

'Like I would believe that' I thought rather skeptically.

"I shall go now" I said before getting up to walk out of the hut.

"I agree. Tis time you speak with mother than be on your way" she said before I walked out.

I had exited the witch's hut and realized that I was indeed back in the Kocari Wilds. Alistair and Morrigan's mother were standing a few feet away. They soon had their eyes focused on me.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden now. You worry too much, young man" said Morrigan's mother to Alistair.

"You..you're alive! I thought you would be dead for sure." Alistair said in shock.

"It would take a hell of a lot of Darkspawn to kill me"

"Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens, even the King-they're all dead" said Alistair with great sorrow, "This doesn't seem real. If it wasn't for Morrigan's mother than we would have been dead at the top of that tower" explained Alistair.

'I'm well aware of that fact' I thought.

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad" said Morrigan's mother.

"I didn't mean...but what do we call you? You never told us your name." said Alistair as he looked towards the woman.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do" said Morrigan's mother, Flemeth.

"The Flemeth from the Legends! Daveth was right-your the Witch of The Wilds, aren't you?" asked Alistair.

"Great, bring up those idiots again..." I mumbled.

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it's served you well, has it not?" she said in a stern voice.

"I suppose we should thank you" I said once again forcing the words out of my mouth.

"If you know what is good for you. I suppose you should!" said Flemeth in a rather scolding voice.

"If you are Flemeth, then that must mean you are very old and powerful" I said recalling the tells my parents once told me as a young child of the very powerful Witch of the Wilds.

"Must I? Age and power are relative- it depends on whos asking compare to you, yes, on both counts" said Flemeth practically telling me that she is superior to me. I would have been offended , if I had not believed her accusations to be true. Flemeth was indeed one of the most powerful mages known to Thedes, and it would take a fool to trifle with her so recklessly.

"Then why didn't you save Duncan? He is...he was our leader" asked Alistair.

"I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief must come later...in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said, Duty must come now. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the blight, or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"It changed when most of them were slaughtered" I told her.

"But we were fighting the darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?" argued Alistair.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature" said Flemeth, "Perhaps he believes the blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat"

"The Arch-demon" said Alistair.

"What exactly is the Arch-demon?" I asked Flemeth well aware of my lack of knowledge towards the subject.

"It is said that, long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An Arch-demon is an Old God awaken and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not, history said its a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history."

"I suppose I'll have to find this Arch-demon" I said knowing full well that I would be left to handle the aftermath.

"By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at his back. Not to mention, I don't know how!" said Alistair.

'Great, I'll be the first to single-handedly defeat the blight' I thought. The idea did indeed thrill me. As a child, I only dreamed of such a feat.

"How to kill a Arch-demon, or how to raise an army? It seems to me that those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?" asked Flemeth.

"I..I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely." explained Alistair.

'Oh great, so he knows nothing. Wait...Arl Eamon?' I thought remembering my parents mention that name once or twice.

"Is he someone important?" I asked Alistair.

"I suppose. Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostigar; he still has all his men. And he was Calian's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected at the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

"Surely there are others we could call upon?" I asked rather skeptical a arl will help us. I, who was born and raised as a noble, who has seen the selfishness of the nobility, am well aware of the fact that most shouldn't be trusted. They always want something in return for their aid. And even if this Arl Eamon guy is highly trusted by Alistair, it means little considering the kid could have easily been deceived due to his naivety.

"Of course! The treaties! The Grey Wardens can command aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!" said Alistair barely realizing this now.

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else...that sounds like an army to me." said Flemeth.

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and...build an army?" asked Alistair to me.

"Why not..." I said.

"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" Flemeth said.

"I suppose so..." I said flatly, already bored with this conversation.

"There is however, one thing I can offer you.." said Flemeth looking towards her hut. Morrigan walks up towards her,

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guest this eve or none?" asked Morrigan to Flemeth

"The Grey Warden's are leaving shortly, girl. And you are joining them." explained Flemeth to Morrigan without my consent.

"Such a shame-what!" said Morrigan rather perplexed.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked you had ears" Flemeth said before laughing.

"Very well then" I said agreeing to Flemeth's decision. I'll think of it as returning the favor of her rescuing me, and besides, having a mage at my side could prove to be useful.

"Have I no say in this?" asked Morrigan against the decision.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, here is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives" said Flemeth.

'I figured' I thought. My assumptions are usually correct.

"Very well" I said sternly.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but wouldn't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate" said Alistair.

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man. perhaps I should have left you on that tower" said Flemeth.

"Point taken" he said.

"Mother...this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-" said Morrigan a bit hesitant towards joining the Wardens.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight, even I" said Flemeth.

'Humph...' Did she honestly expect me to believe that I would fail if her daughter would not join us? It seems this witch was hiding something from me, or was her daughter really that important? Maybe she was just lying to persuade her to join us.

"I...understand" said Morrigan reluctantly.

Flemeth turns her head towards Alistair and me.

"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed" she says.

"Fine" I said bluntly.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please" said Morrigan before she left into the hut.

*A few minutes later*

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there." Morrigan said as she walked from the hut towards the Wardens, "Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours"

"No, I prefer you speak your mind" I said surely thinking that although I would like for her to remain silent, it would be best if she spoke more. That way, I could probably determine if she had any hidden intentions on joining us.

Flemeth laughs at my words, "You will regret saying that"

Morrigan turns to Flemeth with a soft glare, "Dear sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Sweet Unholy Mother, another Cicero-ouch!-don't hit me!" I thought I heard a voice say while Morrigan spoke. It was probably my imagination...but still...

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Damn you Lucien! That hurt! I can't hear them with all this pain inside me" Said the Dragonborn as she had her hand on her ribs that her Speaker just previously banged with his elbow, "For a dead guy, your really strong..."

Lucien was too busy spying in on the Grey Wardens.

"Shh...I can't hear..." said Lucien.

"You're a spirit! Get up close and listen in, they can't even see you!" scolded the Dragonborn.

Lucien gives her a look that says, 'I know that!'.

"W-what?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"O-okay, but why?"

"I'm not yet sure" he says while focusing in harder on the white-haired woman who went by the name Flemeth.

"So ...they're recruiting that black-haired girl?" asked the Dragonborn knowing full well what she heard, but surely not understanding what's going on.

"Shh!" hushed Lucien.

* * *

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourselves, or hear about it a decade or two afterwards" said Flemmeth.

"I just...do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?" Alistair asks looking towards me.

'Truthfully, No', I thought. But I owed her for her aid, and I hated owing anyone.

"We will need all the help we could get. Besides, a mage will be useful during battle" I explained.

"I guess your right," replied Alistair quickly in agreement, "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them"

"I am so pleased to have your approval" said Morrigan sarcastically.

"We should get underway" I said.

"Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut." Morrigan said to Flemeth.

"Tis far more likely you return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the blight" replied Flemeth.

"I...all I ment was..." Morrigan mumbled in a lost for words.

"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear"

"You there! I'm looking for the Arch-Demon!" yelled someone from behind.

* * *

"I don't have time for this sympathetic crap, weren't we looking for a dragon?"asked Lucien to his Listener growing tired of listening in on Flemeth and Morrigan.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's odd..." said the Dragonborn with her thinking face on. She had her head slightly tilted to the right and had her thumb and finger placed on her face.

"Now that you mention it...it is" replied Lucien towards an odd feeling he possessed.

"Strange how the Arch-Demon's scent took me here"said the Dragonborn as she scoped out Flemeth's hut from her distance, "The dragon is nowhere in sight, and all I find are those Grey Wardens who were suppose to light that beacon on that tower-" the Dragonborn paused and instantly thought of the two objects the 'Arch-Demon' had flown off with from the tower, "There it is! They were saved by the Arch-Demon!-How on Nirn is that even possible. Aren't Grey Wardens suppose to kill it?-I'm not on Nirn...so this is a bit confusing..." she said unintentionally talking to herself instead of Lucien.

The Dragonborn was forming a headache, while using her brain which already was far to exhausted to even think at this point. The lack of sleep aside, she sure didn't look tired, but she was. So tired in fact, the Dragonborn decided to reveal herself to the Grey Wardens. Surely, they would know what was going on and at the moment the Dragonborn and the Grey Wardens had something in common. They were both aiming to kill the Arch-Demon.

So, The Dragonborn walked towards them from the bushes she was previously hiding at. Being a master assassin and a thief, her foot steps weren't even heard, neither was her presence. She didn't originally wish to sneak up on them, but she couldn't help it. At the moment, all she wanted was answers.

"You there! I'm looking for the Arch-Demon!" The Dragonborn asked loudly to Cousland, Alistair, Flemeth, and Morrigan. Everyone was caught off guard, including Lucien who was a bit shocked by his Listener's reckless confrontation. He was previously to focused on examining Flemeth to notice his Listener's sudden actions. She was far to silent for even him to hear, which was typical since she was after all, a leader of two guilds who specialize in stealth. He couldn't supervise her all the time, mainly because it seemed impossible. But the fact that she didn't realize that Flemeth seemed a bit...hazardous, worried him.

'She's probably exhausted due to lack of sleep' thought Lucien.

Everyone had turned to look towards the Dragonborn's direction to identify the outburst.

Morrigan, was shocked mainly because she saw the Dragonborn before and never realized that she would see her again.

Alistair, was also puzzled about why he saw her again in the Wilds.

Cousland, was surprised, suspicious, and annoyed all at once. He wondered why she was here in the Kocari Wilds and why she seemed unscathed after participating in the Battle of Ostigar?

Flemeth, grew intrigued while looking at the strange being in front of her. The being that screamed power and reeked with magic she was so unfamiliar with. The aura this person threw off was fiercer than the sun, and perhaps even frightening too. Her clothes seemed unnatural.

"What is she doing here?" asked Alistair to himself in confusement.

"What indeed" Cousland said as he briefly remembered the suspicious sound earlier. Which was the Dragonborn 'eavesdropping'.

"Why are you here?" asked Cousland to the Dragonborn.

"Where is it! Where is that dragon!?" yelled the Dragonborn in complete seriousness as she totally ignored Cousland's question. She was ready to kill the Arch-demon and devour its soul.

"Dragon? You mean Flemeth?" said Alistair in realization.

"Flemeth?" said the Dragonborn in confusement, "You mean to tell me this...th-this HAGRAVEN is the dragon?!" blurted the Dragonborn in disgust as she looked and pointed towards Flemeth.

"Hagraven?! Ha! I've never been called such a thing in my life!" said Flemeth in amusement.

"Well, I don't see why not. You sure look like one to me. All creepy looking and such" said the Dragonborn crossing her arms, she immediately switches her insults to questions, "So, let me get this straight. You are originally a hag, right?" asked the Dragonborn in total disrespect.

"Ha! Such manners, were are you from?" asked Flemeth in suspicion as she raised her eyebrow.

"Answer me! I asked you if you are originally a hag? or are you originally a dragon?" yelled the Dragonborn, showing just how serious she was towards the matter.

"I am originally a mage who can transform into a dragon" said Flemeth oddly changing her tone and saying little.

Flemeth takes a moment to look at the Dragonborn thoroughly.

"Your not from this world, are you?" she said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Listener, I don't like the aura of this witch. She is dangerous" explained Lucien beside the Dragonborn as he was hidden from the rest.

Cousland and Alistair looked at the Dragonborn in suspicion by Flemeth's words.

"Not from this world?" asked Alistair in confusement.

The Dragonborn instantly decides out of instinct, that agreeing with the witch and revealing the truth is a bad idea.

"Me? From another world? Ha! I was born and raised here in Ferelden! This old Hagraven is senile! Senile I tell you!" replied the Dragonborn while laughing the accusation off.

"Anyways" said the Dragonborn changing the subject quickly for them to forget, "Just a fair warning witch," she says looking directly towards Flemeth, " if you ever show yourself before me as a dragon again, I will brutally and mercilessly slay you" said the Dragonborn with an intimidating and serious look.

"You are an interesting one" said Flemeth, "Your apparel seems far different from anything I've ever seen in all my years of living" she said while looking at the Dragonborn's clothes and weapons.

"I have no time to commune with Hagravens" said the Dragonborn before looking away from her in disinterest.

"Wait" said Alistair to the Dragonborn, "She saved our life. She didn't do anything wrong"

"Oh please! I bet she just saved you two because she has plans for you. Probably going to use you for some dark ritual or something" said the Dragonborn as she recalled her brief encounters with the Hagraven's in Skyrim.

"She's probably up to something as we speak and like all Hagravens, they are not to be trusted!" she said.

"Well thats a bit untrusting" said Alistair.

"You poor thing...so naive" mumbled the Dragonborn as she shook her head.

"She's right" said Cousland in agreement, "Flemeth can't be trusted" he said.

"See" said the Dragonborn in approvement, "Even he agrees"

"Just because I'm agreeing doesn't mean I think you any different" said Cousland to the Dragonborn.

"Well!" said the Dragonborn as she crossed her arms and looked at him offended, "I think its time to leave" she said looking towards the Grey Wardens.

"Wait...what?" said Alistair in confusement.

"She wants to join us after threatening my mother? Well I say welcome aboard" said Morrigan in a light smile.

"No" said Cousland flatly, "We don't need you" he said while waving his right hand in total rejection shooing her off.

"Oh? You don't need me?" said the Dragonborn walking in closer to Cousland and looking him eye to eye. She bats her eyelashes, "Really?" she says trying to tempt her way in.

"Yes" said Cousland not giving in to her appeal.

The Dragonborn pouts, "Well you're no fun" she says, "I guess I should inform you that I happen to be a master swordsman, and a very skilled hunter" said the Dragonborn intentionally leaving out a lot of other skills.

Cousland raises his eyebrow, "You're a master swordsman?" he asks in doubt.

"Yes, as you already know, King Cailan found me worthy of battle" she replied.

"Yes, but since you fled and the battle was lost, it doesn't mean much." said Cousland before giving her a devious smirk.

'That fucking bastard!' yelled the Dragonborn in her head at that great insult. Her fist clenched. She was rather sensitive towards the subject as of late. Having not saved an ally and a contract really broke her pride. Even though, she was taught by the Greybeards to control her rage, her lycanthropy was getting to her. She wanted to rip this man into pieces.

"Listener, calm yourself," said Lucien clearly seeing his Listener's blood boil, "You can always kill him later" the assassin reassured.

The Dragonborn soon calms down with that thought, "You're right" she said to Lucien.

"I know I'm right" said Cousland.

The Dragonborn's tempter soon rises again, and she snaps.

The Dragonborn quickly kicks Cousland in his chest. Having been caught of guard, Cousland was too slow to defend himself and was sent flying a few feet away. Alistair soon took out his sword and began to attack hesitantly, and Morrigan soon took out her staff and started to cast a few spells. The Dragonborn had already took out her Daedric sword and was already attacking Alistair. As for the mage, her spells barely tickled.

Alistair had attacked the Dragonborn continuasly, but was constantly being dodged. He even tried to bash his shield at her, but it proved to be futile as her shield went piercing into his own, leaving his defective. It wasn't long before he realized that even Morrigan's spells weren't working on her. It had seemed as if her armor was absorbing them. It also occurred to him that him, Morrigan, and Cousland had taken on a black shadowy appearance.

Cousland, watching the scene, looked at his hands which appeared dark and shadow like. He seemed utterly confused but put that aside from his thoughts and charged at the Dragonborn. He had joined Alistair who was now wielding only a sword and was now deemed vulnerable. He had attacked the Dragonborn from behind, but she instantly dodged it by shifting to her right. He was really close to hitting Alistair due to that little deflect but managed to shift his sword in time. Now, he and Alistair were standing face to face towards her.

"Let me join you, and I shall put away my blade" said the Dragonborn with a smirk, knowing full well that they were clearly outmatched. She also had already figured their leader, Cousland, was not going to give in so easily.

Alistair looked towards Cousland while putting down his blade, "I think we should let us join her, she seems to be really skilled. We could use her when we fight the Arch-demon" explained Alistair. He was rather to reluctant to fight her mainly because she seemed friendly.

"No" said Cousland rather stubbornly. He wasn't going to accept her into his group and see her constantly. One untrusting person was bad enough, he didn't need two.

"I would listen to him if I were you. If any of you wish to harm me, Boethiah's poisonous gas will soon be too much for you to handle" said the Dragonborn, "For the love of Sithis, why do you think you look black? You're being poisoned." explained the Dragonborn.

"You'll die whither I inflict damage on you or not. The only way for the poison to go away is if you put down your weapons or if you kill me. And seeing as how that latter seems nearly impossible at the moment, I recommend you all to go with the first" The Dragonborn suggested.

"She should join us. You were the one that told me that we needed all the help we could get." said Alistair as he recalled the same reply he received from Cousland only moments ago when recruiting Morrigan.

Having recalled the actual truth of the situation, and putting his pride aside, Cousland put down his weapon rather reluctantly while Alistair and Morrigan did the same. They all were soon cleansed with the dark color illuminating around them.

"Such strange magic you use" said Morrigan, "I don't believe I've ever seen anything like it" she said.

"We're not going to die from that are we?" asked Alistair in concern.

"No, you have put down your weapons. You are no longer a threat." said the Dragonborn.

"Listen here!" said Cousland towards the Dragonborn rather firmly. "I lead this group, so don't get any funny ideas" he said looking her straight in the eyes with his most intimidating glare.

The Dragonborn smiles, "I wouldn't have it any other way, but be warned, I won't listen to every order you give me." she said before winking at him. She soon walks slowly ahead of them.

Alistair walks over to Cousland, "What just happened?" he asks in confusement.

"Another headache thats what" said Cousland as he walked forward leaving Alistair lost in his own confusement.

Cousland, not happy with the fact that the Dragonborn was walking ahead of him like the leader of the group, walked towards her.

"Are you the one leading this group?" asked Cousland as he grabbed the Dragonborn's arm. He glared at her with the look of irritaion in his eyes. The Dragonborn wasn't okay with Cousland grabbing her arm like that, thus she yanked her arm in release.

"Grab me like that again, and you shall soon see me in one of my most malicious moods" she said while looking at him.

"And what moods are those? Let me guess dear lady, are you going to kick me again?" Cousland mocked.

"Yes, " said the Dragonborn with a smile, "But perhaps even lower than before" she said while lowering her eyes towards his manhood.

"Hmph, How typical of a woman" he mumbled before walking off.

As the Dragonborn walked slowly just so 'The Warden' could walk ahead of her a great distance so that he would be satisfied. Alistair approached her.

"So, why do you wish to join us again?" asked Alistair. The Dragonborn looked at him for a few seconds and started to reply,

"Why I wish to join you is none of great importance, but the common goal we share is. I wish to aid you against the Arch-demon, in honor of your King"

"Wait, I noticed how you said our King. Didn't you say you were from Ferelden? Wouldn't that make him your king too?" asked Alistair in confusement.

'Quite sharp,' thought the Dragonborn, 'It seems I let myself slip.'

"Yes. He is my king, but I like to think of him more as a man than an actual king," The Dragonborn said coming up with all kinds of lies she could muster, "If that makes any sense" she said thinking that what she said made absolutely no sense.

"Yes, that did make sense" said Alistair as he gave a light smile towards the subject,

"It did?-Yes, of course it did..."

"You know, I do believe you're the only one who thought of him in such a way."

"Yeah, sure, he was a good man."

"Did you...may I ask-if you saw..."

"...hmm?"

"D-did you see...Duncan?"

"Duncan?...You mean that Warden that fought beside the King?"

"Yes."

The Dragonborn suddenly remembered 'Duncan', the man who was brutally killed in battle, whose corpse she found besides the king.

"Yes, I saw him. But I didn't save him. I apologize."

"N-no..." said Alistair as tears went trailing down his eyes.

"He-hey! It's gonna be okay," said the Dragonborn as she put a kind hand on his shoulder, "He's with that Making guy, you'll see him again"

"The-the what?" asked Alistair still in tears.

"You know...that God you worship...That Andrate guy who makes things" said the Dragonborn.

"You mean The Maker and Andraste?" asked Alistair.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever" said the Dragonborn, "He's bound to be somewhere similar to Sovngarde anyways." she mumbled.

"Come on, let go. You wouldn't want that Warden to throw a fit would you?" said The Dragonborn referring to Cousland.

The Dragonborn and Alistair soon caught up to Cousland, Hunter, and Morrigan.

"Tell me of the village" ordered Cousland to Morrigan.

"Village?" mumbled the Dragonborn to herself in curiosity, "What village" she asked.

"Tis a small place of little consequence called Lothering. No more than a stop along your Imperial Highway where travelers purchase goods from local farms and smiths. I would go more often were it not for the town's chantry. It makes the village particularly intolerant and unpleasant for a stranger such as me" explained Morrigan.

"And what? Let me guess, we're just passing by? Let me warn you I am not very good in small towns..." babbled the Dragonborn.

"Listener, would you please be silent. I don't want them to know of your bad habits" said Lucien.

"What? Me? Bad habits? My habits are just fine, thank you" said The Dragonborn for only Lucien to hear.

"I don't believe larceny, murder, and swindling are good habits, Listener" said Lucien looking at her with a smirk.

"Oh come on. You love it when I do all of those things, especially the murdering"

"Yes, but that was back on Skyrim. Here, you don't know if you can get away with such a crime, or how they will punish you. You can't just buy off any guard if you get caught" explained Lucien.

"So this just means that I'll have to kill the witnesses, big deal," She said causing the fellow assassin to cross his arms and look at her in pure seriousness, "Alright fine. I'll be on my best behavior" she said giving in towards a promise.

"I might be dead but don't take me for a fool" said Lucien knowing full well that the Listener wasn't the type of person to listen to anyone elses rules entirely. He knew that her promise making was just as unreliable as the Daedrias.

The Dragonborn smiled in amusement towards Lucien's worried look.

"Relax. It'll be fine."

"So 'Dragonborn'," said Morrigan, "Why do you so desperately wish to follow us?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about learning how to become a chipmunk like you...hehehe! No! Wait-I mean squirrel! Hahahaha!" said the Dragonborn in amusement teasing Morrigan on her 'little' form. Morrigan starts to blush in embarrassment as she realizes that the Dragonborn is aware of her form, while Alistair and Cousland wonder what they're talking about.

"What are you going on about?" asked Cousland.

"Well..." said the Dragonborn while Morrigan gives her a death glare, "I met this cute-most adorable little squirrel in the Wilds. And it turns out to be Morrigan! Hahahaha! Quite frankly, I'm rather shocked to the point where I can't stop thinking about it."

"Tis nothing funny in shifting into a squarrel" said Morrigan with her hands crossed and her eyes looking down.

"Yes there is! I mean your Hagraven mother can turn into a dragon and you turn into the most cutest thing. Hehehehe!" said The Dragonborn probably intentionally testing Morrigan's temper.

"My mother possesses years of wisdom and power, and I only possess two decades. Tis no wonder why my mother is stronger than me" explained Morrigan.

"Yeah, sure. But remember, I do like you best as a squarrel...who...smells like stew! Hahahaha! So...cute!" said the Dragonborn teasingly.

"Now she's really trying to get on her nerves" said Cousland.

"I should warn you, Dragonborn. Morrigan is not really friendly." warned Alistair as the Dragonborn laughs out loud.

"But why not! I think she's adorable" said the Dragonborn winking at Morrigan. Morrigan finches her head away in spite while the Dragonborn laughs even harder.

"I think we should ditch her now" said Cousland

"I agree" says Morrigan.

"Listener! Why are you acting this way?" asks Lucien. He knew that his listener wasn't the type to laugh so easily. Many times people would try to get her to laugh and only few could manage. It took a while for Lucien to realize that the Listener's humor was highly sadistic. She would sometimes laugh when victims begged her for their lives, when she was torturing people in the torture room, or when her friends accidentally hurt themselves. But all of this could later be explained. The Listener was a very logical person, even though she was a cold-blooded murder. Lucien always figured it was to save face in front of the fellow assassins, and to strike fear into people's hearts, but he honestly didn't know.

"Because...her mother wasn't normal. I want to know just what I'm dealing with here. If she is dangerous like how I thought that Hagraven was, then it would be wise to show her true colors right away instead of her attacking me by surprise" explained the Listener low enough for only Lucien to hear.

"But she said that she is only two decades," explained Lucien, "She's around your age. She can't be as powerful as you, that's for sure"

"Perhaps, but she is the most harmful thing in my presence so far. It's best not to underestimate her" said the Dragonborn.

"Very well, I will watch her like a hawk"

"You don't have too...but okay. It's more comfortable for me if you do. I wouldn't want her getting the best of me."

"What about that Grey Warden?"

"Blondie? Well, he seems a bit ...virtuous."

"No. Not him. The other one"

"Mr. Testy over there? Nah, he's okay. If you ask me he's the most trusting one!"

"What? He is by far the most hostile!"

"Exactly. He made it known to me right away of his distrust and dislikeness towards me. It makes me quite aware of where he stands."

"I see..."

"And besides, he is far to 'moody' to be dangerous. A true threat has to be skilled and precise. There shall be no need for 'feelings'"

"Including pleasure?"

"W-well...maybe just a little..." The Dragonborn smiled, "If you find no fun in it, then why do it in the first place?"

"Who are you mumbling to?" asked Alistair causing Morrigan and Cousland to glance towards her.

"W-who? Myself! A girl can't talk to herself nowadays?! What kind of world is this where a girl can't mumble things!"

"Alright. Alright, Don't get your knickers in a twist" said Morrigan.

"M-my what?" asked the Dragonborn in confusement.

"Your knickers..." said Morrigan.

"My ...knickers?"

"She means your undergarments..." blushed Alistair in explaination.

"What! I don't even wear knickers!" yelled the Dragonborn out loud.

Alistair put his hand in his face, in total embarrassment. He couldn't stop blushing. Morrigan raised an eyebrow, while Cousland nearly twinged with frustration.

'I'm dealing with yet another idiot...' he thought.

"Listener, you just said you were nude underneath..."said Lucien.

"Yeah, and? I am nude underneath, but I'm wearing clothes."

"Still..."

"Still what? I am completely dressed in armor!"

*sigh*

"What are you sighing for? I- for the love of Sithis, I can't stand this world! No one listens to me!"

"Perhaps it is due to your lack of sleep..."

"My what?...maybe your right" mumbled the Listener as she suddenly realized her lack of energy.

"But I still think I'm right..."

"What was that?" asked Lucien barely hearing her words.

"No-nothing..."

* * *

[Cousland's P.O.V.]

She was too good. She made Alistair, Morrigan and I look like weaklings. Morrigan's spells didn't even effect her, let alone hit her. Alistair and I could barely even tap her with our swords...it was as if she was toying with us! And that glow, it seemed so unnatural...was she a mage? Only a mage could do something like that, or perhaps that armor had some type of rare enchantment. Either way, it seems that I have someone far to dangerous and suspicious within the group. I'll have to keep my eyes on her.

Flemeth had seemed suspicious of her as well, which doesn't settle well with me. During our little battle, Flemeth seemed to have disappeared...she probably ran into her hut...I'm not sure why though... she did seem to have been startled at something that was near the Dragonborn, but I didn't see anything.

Putting my thoughts on the two new recruits aside, it seems that our destination is Lothering. I've never been there before, let alone even heard of it.

The real thought that prioritized my mind was the idea of raising an army. I would have to go to many places to ask for aid, and I could already assume that it wouldn't be easy. They could easily turn the treaties down, and then what? Ask Queen Anora, the traitor Loghain's daughter, to help us seize them? Ha! I would rather beg to darkspawn. Loghain and Anora were probably conspiring against the king to begin with, they're dressed in the same clothe as Howe. And like Howe, I will soon end them.

* * *

**So there you have it :)**

**I personally didn't like the ending, it changed to quickly towards revenge again...x_x...but I'm assuming its mainly because Cousland's so traumatized towards what happened in Highever that he became fixated on revenge.**

**I personally did enjoy him getting humiliated by the Dragonborn. She made him fly with that kick (in my mind he flew, lol!) I really didn't want for her to lose her temper like that since she is technically suppose to be a composed person , but since Lycanthropy plays a huge part in the story, I figured it was okay. I also wasn't sure to write about her teasing Morrigan, she doesn't seem the type, but since she explained why I figured that was okay too :)**

**As for Lucien, he is a character that will help tell the story. He is highly cynical, but is responsible for his Listener's health and direction. Hopefully, this chapter helped introduce him to you.**

**So basically, this chapter is mainly about what happened after The Battle of Ostigar. It's mainly dialogue, so overall pretty much talking goes on. I think the story actually begins from here since the two worlds of Skyrim and ...Thedes? finally collide.**

**The next chapter might finally introduce Hawke! If not, then the chapter after that for sure! But I'm thinking the next chapter for sure since they're all heading for Lothering, which is where Hawke lives.**

**Please Review in order for me to know if I'm taking the story in the right direction~**


	5. Passing Through Lothering

**Greetings dear readers, sorry for the long wait! Here is a longer chapter to make up for it. I have finally brought in Hawke~ **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

[Ferelden: Lothering]

"Big Brother!" yelled a beautiful young woman with long black wavy hair. She was turning the house upside down in pursuit of her eldest sibling. If only her brother were a simple man who was so easy to find. She knew her older brother was always on the go, never in one place for long. His constant change in direction irritated her. If it not have been for her and her mother's constant worrying, she would just let him be. But, her mother was now in a fret over her twin brother, Carver, who was currently in Ostigar, fighting the darkspawn in King Cailain's army. They were both worried deeply, everyone except for Garrett, who seemed to be more distracted over training or whatever it was he was doing when he wasn't home.

After her thorough search within the house, she figured he must be somewhere in town, probably at the tavern. She knew he had warned her many times not to go into town without him present, due to the 'blight' thing. Seeing as how there were constant refugees settling into town, Garrett had told her that 'it wasn't safe for her to talk to strangers'. Being treated like a child from her older brother, was not settling well for her, so she had decided to ignore his advice and look through Lothering for him anyways.

The town was practically in ruins when the word had first spread that there was a Blight forming in Ferelden. There had been many refugees roaming within Lothering, whose homes have already been destroyed. She felt sympathy for all of them, but there was nothing she could do. Many of the houses that remained in Lothering were abandoned by their owners who fled to Orlais, and were now savaged by the refugees who made it their home. The town's guards were few, since most of them had joined the King's army. The town of Lothering seemed to be hanging on by a thread, practically waiting for the blight to end, or for the town to be destroyed by the Blight. She knew that the only reason that her and her family had remained, was clearly because of Carver. Her mother was anxiously awaiting his return. It had seemed that she was more in a panic than ever since she was constantly visiting the Chantry, praying to the Maker and Andraste.

She had walked into a tavern in Lothering, a place her brother Garrett usually was when he wanted to gather information. She had poked her head around and searched for him amongst the refugees and many drunks. There were so many men and woman in the tavern that it was easily crowded. It had seemed that many of them were looking in a certain direction, towards the top stairs. While she walked towards the direction, her ears amongst the many banter, focused on a familiar voice.

"So, I was walking up towards the man, while he was stealing the guardsman's keys, and told him, 'hey, the doors already open!'" said the familiar voice which caused many to laugh.

'Thats definitely Garrett...' thought the girl as she realized that the only person who loved to tell jokes and make people laugh was her eldest brother. He was the type of person that people just loved to be around. He had a humorous intake on life, even though he was a mage.

"Ah, Bethany!" said Garrett as he laid eyes on his sister, his voice seemed carefree and uplifting, "What are you doing here?" he said while walking to her then putting his arm around her neck to lead her out of the tavern.

"Mother was worried" said Bethany as she was led out of the tavern under her brother's arm, "She was worried about Carver..."

"Yes, Carver. I still haven't heard any news of the Battle of Ostigar. It seems though that the King isn't receiving aid from Orlais." said Garret in a slightly dejected tone.

"Oh, No! That means that..." Bethany at a loss for words, knew it ment that there was a less chance for victory in Ostigar, "What about Carver!"

"He'll be fine!" said Garrett as he carelessly waved his hand for her to quit worrying, "unfortunately, knowing our luck, he'll come back unscathed. Since things never really work out for me." said Garrett in mild humor trying to cheer his sister up.

"You're so bad..." Bethany said with a smile, as she lightly hit Garrett's arm.

"No, really. He'll definitely survive the battle. If things go bad, he knows how to run. I taught him how" Garret says proudly while placing his hand on his chest taking in total credit.

"Yes, you did teach him how to fight... I remember. I used to watch you outside, you used to whack him with the staff" chuckled Bethany taking in humor at her twin brother' abuse.

"Just teaching him defense, agility, and um..." Garrett squints his eyes a bit and looks up in thought, "How to protect himself..."

Bethany raises an eyebrow at her older brother, "Yeah, you were definitely having fun whacking him with that staff too"

Garrett fakes innocence, by putting his hand on his chest once more but raised his eyes in a 'How could you even think that' look, then instantly shifts it with a smirk and admits the truth, "Yes, it was fun whacking him on the head with a staff. Mwahaha!"

"You there keep a better eye on him! He is a vicious murder! A beast! He'll be locked up soon enough!" yelled a guard from afar.

"What-? Who are they talking about?" asked Bethany to Garrett. Garrett was swaying his head in sight of the guard who was yelling.

"Not sure..." he said before he let go of Bethany's hand to inspect the commotion.

"Garrett! What are you doing!? Wait up!" shouted Bethany quietly as she followed her brother. Coming into clear sight of the commotion, Bethany laid eyes on three guards who surrounded a Qunari in chains. They seemed to have taken him into some sort of confinement.

"What are they doing?" she asked Garrett.

"Hmm...I don't know" he said with a thinking tone, he looked towards Bethany and his eyes sparkle with mischief, "Let's ask!" he said with a childish smile before walking over to the many guards.

"Are you mad? You and I are apostates! They'll send us to the circle!" she protested, but it was too late, Garrett was already in front of the guards ready to ask them questions.

How she knew her oldest brother so well. He was the type to think little of a bad situation. Mainly act as if nothing was wrong in a calm tone, when in truth, he knew of the danger he was in.

"Excuse me, good man" said Garrett to a guard who was dressed as a Templar, "What seems to be the situation?"

"What? Oh, the Qunari? He was found just outside of Lothering, in a farm nearby. He slaughtered the entire family with his bare-hands. Few of the guards went by and saw him covered completely in their blood. The Lady of the Chantry, has ordered him into confinement til death"

"With his bare-hands?" asked Garrett a bit curious, he couldn't believe someone was capable of that. He peeked his head cautiously over the guard in sight of the Qunari that was surrounded by two other guards. The Qunari seemed to be over seven feet high, with muscles that look the size of large rocks. It seemed it could easily break the shackles, and smash the guards quickly with his hand. Garrett gulped, he didn't want to stick around for too long, especially since he was a mage, and his sister was with him. It also peaked his interest in knowing that a vicious murder like the Templar had claimed the Qunari was, seemed so calm and unhostile towards the guards, when in truth, he could so easily destroy that cage and escape from them.

The Qunari's eyes soon gazed towards Garrett and caused him to flinch.

"Er...I think I should get going" said Garrett as he realized that his sister was present and this situation had potential to become quite dangerous.

Garrett walked back over towards Bethany. Without stopping to explain to her the sitution, he quickly turned her around and locked his arm around hers.

"Yeah, I think we should go home..." he said a bit nervously.

"W-why?" asked Bethany innocently before turning her head over towards the Templars and the Qunari.

"D-Don't look at it! Keep your eyes on me!" muttered Garrett to his sister as he began to walk faster towards their home in a hasty pace.

"Why not?" asked Bethany in driven curiosity.

"Bethany, I dare say baby sister, your curiosity will be the death of me." said Garrett regaining his composure.

"ME? What about you! Your the one that walked carelessly towards those Templar and went snooping around! Your the one that constantly looks for trouble!" she scolded pointing towards her brother at every claim.

"Bethany" Garrett sighed, "That's because..." he said bringing in a pause, "I'm- The- Eldest!" he said putting his hand on his chest in honor of that title.

Bethany sighs. "Yes, I know. Your old..."

Garrett looks at her in horror at the last word she muttered, "Not old. Just older! I'm still young...just...a bit more..." he tried to think of a word..."Wiser?" he asked her, but giving his constant personality in which nobody took seriously, his sister began to laugh.

"Hey, that's not funny" he said.

Her laughter stopped. Then she looked at him in silence and gave a 'Are you serious?' kind of look, then he looked back at her silently in return with a look she couldn't place. Then they broke out in laughter.

"Okay. Okay. Maybe it is a bit funny" he said, "But remember Bethany, your big brother's always got your back. Especially when it comes to those...Templairs" said Garret with slight distaste towards the last word he uttered.

"Yes. I know, and you have always protected me. But tell me, why did they have that man chained?" she asked.

"Well, apparently, he's found for murder." he explained as bluntly as possible. He didn't want his baby sister to worry her pretty little head.

"Yes, that I figured" she said.

"Then why did you ask?" he replied.

"Urgh!" she muttered in frustration. She knew her brother had a habit of keeping in information, and that he didn't want to worry her or expose her to the cruelties of the world.

"Come on, mother is probably worried" he said.

"Yeah..." she muttered in agreement, and they both headed home.

* * *

'Are we almost there?' I thought wondering if we were anywhere near our destination. After all, I was never the type to wonder aimlessly, unless of course it was only I present and no one else was there to witness me do it. I found this particular group to be quite organized, they seemed to have known where they were going. Wither it was due to their leader's intuition, or the witch they previously picked up, it didn't matter. It had seemed that my decision into joining them appeared to be the right choice.

It had already been hours since leaving the Kocari Wilds, and everyone in the group was completely quiet during the entire trip to the town we were heading to. The hot-tempered Warden was quiet, and had seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, not that anyone could easily tell. I found him glancing at me from time to time, probably sizing me up and inspecting me. He must have been curious of me, either because I still seemed questioning in my attire, or that our previous dance had taken a toll at his pride. It had seemed to me that it was probably both.

An hour or two ago, We had come across that blasted Mobari hound of his. It had jumped me from out of nowhere, and had infected my face with his unsanitary slober. I may had been similar to that of a dog due to my Lycanthropy, but I still found it to be quite distasteful. I just couldn't bring myself to be easy around the Mobari dogs here in this world. They had seemed to be too smart and human like. Especially this 'Hunter' of the Wardens, he seemed to have already knew that I was similar to that of him, and took a likeness towards me. I would have been fine with that if we were back on Nirn, but over here, he would only compromise my position. I slightly noticed that his new-found affection for me, made the Warden curious, he said, "That he rarely does that" and had to scold the dog in order for it to release me off the ground.

I could also hear the virtuous Warden mourning in the background. It seems that it was due to the death of a fallen comrade. I for one could understand that, but being the cause of death to many others, It would seem that I couldn't bring myself to fully sympathize, let alone care. But why should I? I know not of this Duncan in which he grieves, or him in that sense...but, it seems that I did kind of feel some sympathy for him. If my comrades were to die, I would be devastated, mainly angry, but devastated none the less. I would seek the death of their murder, and bestow them their entitled revenge. I would not cry though, that was something that I would mainly never do.

As for the witch, she surely was up to something. I saw her countless times looking at me in wonder. She was looking at my attire...*sigh*...and my weapons. Lucien was constantly whispering into my ear that she was planning something. He said that, "I noticed her looking at the ring on her finger, then back towards you", which to me made no sense. Perhaps I just reminded her of someone? It did not matter who, but the thought of her thinking of me, creeped me out. Her eyes gave me the creeps, not that I will publicly admit that, but they were very ominous...more so than my armor I would think. People say that the eyes are the gateway into the soul, and I for one honestly believed that. It would seem that her eyes were more truthful than one would think.

"Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess that fellow is the leader." said some voice luring me away from my earlier thoughts. I snapped back into reality and found myself, along with the Warden's group being encountered by five men, all who seemed to have been up to no good in my eyes. Their leader appeared to have been talking to The Warden.

"Err...they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh...maybe we should just let these ones pass..." Said a man with a droopy voice who had an oddly shaped head that made me chuckle, to the leader. How ironic that the man who looks and talks the dumbest, seems to have been the smartest of the bunch.

"Nonsense! Greetings, travelers!" Their leader said as he greeted us. Mr. Temper was looking at them with a serious look, probably wondering which approach to take. It had seemed that he wasn't completely reckless since he was wondering on how to handle the situation. If it was me and I was back on Skyrim, I wouldn't have even given them the chance to talk. Arrows would have went flying and loot would have been taken, but that's only because Nirn is far more dangerous than this world. It appears that over here in Ferelden, people try to compromise, which I think is utterly pointless.

"Highwaymen. Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." said Alistair.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson" said Morrigan.

"Highwaymen? Well then, why spare another second?" I asked.

"Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on." said the leader. I was a bit shocked by that. I was expecting him to ask for 100 septims-silvers from each of us.

"You should listen to your friend. We're not refugees." the Warden warned.

"What did I tell you? No wagons, and this one looks armed." said the oddly shaped man with the droopy voice towards Mr. Temper-I mean The Warden.

"The toll applied to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax." the Leader replied.

"Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay." said Hanric.

The Warden scoffs, "Like hell I am" he says while looking at them as if they were of little importance.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know." The leader with the high voice says.

"Right. We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules." says Hanric.

"But rules are soo boring" I said causing them to look at me.

"Do you really wish to fight a Grey Warden?" asked The Warden grabbing their attention once more.

"Did he say he's a Grey Warden? Them ones killed the king!" said Hanric.

"Traitors to Ferelden, I hear. Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found." said their leader.

Hmm..that made me curious as to how much?

"But...aren't them Grey Wardens good? I mean, really good? Good enough to kill a king?" asked Hanric.

"You have a point. Well, let's forget about the toll. We'll just leave you to your darkspawn-fighting, king-killing ways." said their leaders backing down.

"Actually, let's add bandit-slaying to that list..." said The Warden with a very sadistic smile.

"And just when we had things settled..." said their leader before they began to attack us. I had previously been standing in front of Alistair and beside Morrigan, but walked backwards behind Alistair as the battle took place. I doubt they noticed that I had chosen not to take part, since they were to busy fighting. It was mainly due to the fact that I was curious of their fighting techniques, and found their opponents unworthy of fighting against me. In short explanation, I wasn't needed and really wasn't in the mood to play.

The leader had charged up to The Warden and attacked him with his sword. The Warden had instantly deflected with his shield, and had quickly stabbed him in his shoulder, which brought him to his knees crying on the floor in pain. He then switched his target to another guy who was trying to attack him with two swords. Out of nowhere, Hunter came and bit the man in the leg. I changed direction and looked left towards Alistair and Morrigan's position. It had seemed that Alistair had already killed a bandit and now he was fighting some rogue with two daggers. He had often used his shield to evade the man, while Morrigan had thrown a fire-ball near the man beside him catching them both on fire, almost along with Alistair. I turned back to The Warden who was now glaring at me. Boy did he seem angry.

"Why weren't you helping?" he asks me a bit peeved.

"Apparently, there was no need to" I replied while guiding my hand towards the direction of the corpses, in which caused him to scoff in reply.

"All right! We surrender! We-we-we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn get us all!" yelled the Leader as he came up from the ground.

"Hmph! Get by? You're a criminal!" said The Warden.

"Yes, I'm a criminal; I admit it. I apologize." he said.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm in a very bad mood." said the Warden before he stabbed him in the chest with his sword. He looked towards me and grinned. I'm pretty sure that he was trying to tell me something. Like, 'If I find out your up to something, your next' or 'You made me so mad, this is what I want to do to you' kind of look. Either way, I payed that no mind, I have been threatened many times before and yet still continue to breathe.

"I get it, you're in a bad mood. I wonder why? Is it because of me by any chance?" I ask in an innocent tone which causes the Warden to look at me. It would seem to me that my directness threw him off a bit since he was rather quiet and didn't respond.

I gave him some time to answer yet my patience wore thin, "Answer me!" I ordered in a threatening tone. I hated it when people ignored my questions, and usually my change in tone 'inspired' them to answer.

His eyes widened in surprisement due to my sudden shift in persona, then shifted back to normal in an instant.

It slipped my mind. I shouldn't have let him seen that side of me, it would only give him another reason not to trust me.

"Hmph..." was all I received from him. Which really didn't say much.

"That's not an answer" I said calming my voice in hopes of him forgetting my previous tone.

"You seem more trouble then your worth. The next time a fight emerges and you don't help aid us, I will thereby be convinced that you are officially of no use to us." he says.

"So, if a child wishes to fight you, I must come to your aid?"

Confusement comes to him.

"A child?" he says lost.

"Yes, a harmless child that you could so easily defeat."

The Wardens and the witch along with the dog, also look at me in utter confusion.

Do they seriously expect me to help aid them all the time? I mean sure, fine. I will, if the situation calls for it, but they better not be expecting me to help aid them in even the most menial challenges. I doubt their skills will develope if I'm doing most of the work, and besides, I'm actually to tired to play at the moment...

"They were weak. Simple bandits. I once heard the Grey Wardens were the most elite fighters in all of Ferelden. If they need my help during a simple bandit fight, then I must say, I truly am disappointed" I told them actually revealing my true thoughts on this current topic.

"In other words, You knew I could handle it?" asked the Warden in doubt. It would seem to me that he thought that I intentionally wanted him to be slaughtered by those bandits back there if he was so concerned about my reasons.

"Yes, they seemed so unskilled." I told him. And to not boost his ego, I mocked him, "Even someone as inadequent as you, could easily slay them."

"I see..." he said surprisingly passive about my current insult. I soon found his eyes softly narrowing down towards the floor lost in thought.

How strange? I couldn't help think he was the type of man to immediately flip the switch about any verbal slander one would inflict upon him, yet, he did not. It would seem to me that the previous thought that had formerly conflicted his mind, was still clouding his thoughts, and it would seem that it had something to do with me...I think. I'm assuming it did, since he looked at me now with some sort of relief.

"Let's move on" was all he said instantly disclosing our previous conversation.

Without another word or sarcastic reply, I followed his lead.

"Now, whats your excuse for not helping?" I asked Lucien discreetly.

"I fight at your side, and yours alone, my Listener" said the assassin.

"Hmph. Smart man..." I smirked.

The spectral assassin smirks in approval.

"Listener, it seems you had that menacing look on your face earlier"

"Did I?" I ask unsurprised.

"Yes. I was beginning to think you were going to kill them," The spectral assassin twirls his ebony dagger playfully with a light smile, "It would have been fun."

"I thought you said we needed them?" the Dragonborn asks.

"We do, but if my Listener wishes for their demise, then so be it"

The Dragonborn puts her hand up in the air for disapproval.

"No," she says before putting it down, "They are essential. I need them. I have a feeling they'll show me the path towards home."

"Really, them?" says Lucien before he looks at the group.

"Yes." Says the Listener before she walks ahead of the assassin.

* * *

"Well there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting" said Alistair as he looked down upon the view of Lothering from on top of the bridge.

"Ah. So you finally decided to join us, have you? Falling on your blade of grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" said Morrigan to Alistair.

Alistair faced Morrigan.

"Is my being upset to hard to understand? Have you ever lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" asked Alistair.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

The Dragonborn raises an eyebrow due to Morrigan's reply.

"Right very creepy. Forget I asked."

"Get to the point" said The Warden to Alistair.

"Anyway... I thought we should talk about where we should go first"

"We are to follow these treaties"

"I agree. Have you looked at them?"

"No. Not yet"

"There are three main groups that we have treaties for; the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi" explained Alistair, "I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

'The Dwarves! Th-the Dwemmer?!' The Dragonborn's eyes were as wide as could be and she could barely hear the words leaving the Warden's lips.

The Warden ignored the Dragonborn and continued the conversation with Alistair.

"Is there a way to make contact with the Warden's from Orlais?"

"Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out, the only place to send word would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away"

The Warden sighs, "Well that's certainly out of the question"

He turns around and pauses for a second, "It seems we'll have to rely on the treaties"

"I can give you directions, if you like" offers Alistair.

"Where do we find Arl Eamon?" asked the Warden.

"He'll be at Castle Redcliffe, in the far western part of Ferelden next to the mountain passes. If he isn't there, someone will be able to tell us where he is" replied Alistair.

Before the Warden was able to utter a word, the Dragonborn interrupted, "Where do we find the Dwarves!" she asked doe-eyed towards Alistair.

Alistair was caught off guard with her sudden questioning, "Uh-We would need to speak with their king in Orzammar. That means heading west into the Frostback Mountains, which won't be easy."

"Really! That simple! I can't wait~" she responded throwing herself on him and giving him a hug mainly due to over excitement. After she was done hugging a now blushing Alistair she looks at the Warden still extremely doe-eyed, "Do you know what this means!? This is the most happiest days of my life!" she bantered, "What an amazing discovery..." she mummbled under her breath to herself and moves in closer to the Warden, "Could we please go there first?" she asks in a begful tone. The Warden then looks at her bewildered; he didn't know what to think about her sudden excitement towards Orzammar.

"No" he told her causing her face to pout.

"But why! You have to make them join you for this Blight thing, right?" she asks.

"Tis, suprising that she shows much eagerness" said Morrigan out loud to everyone out of nowhere.

"Their the Dwemer! You crazy witch! Of course, I'm eager!" The Dragonborn replied back.

"Calm down. We'll go there eventually. In the mean time, make yourself useful and be quiet." The Warden told her.

The Dragonborn's brow began to twitch and her fist began to squeeze.

"Why I ought -" she growled before getting interrupted by the Warden.

"What about Loghain?" asked the Warden to Alistair with hidden malice.

"If he isn't out in the field with his army, he's probably going to be at the palace in Denerim"

"I say we find this Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety" said Morrigan towards this subject.

"I agree. I owe Cailain his corpse. He should know the price for betrayal. Then we can head straight towards the Dwarves." agreed the Dragonborn.

"Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-" Alistair was about to go on before Morrigan interrupted.

"If your wish to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us"

"I'm ready to get going" stated the Warden ending all banter.

"Fair enough. Let's head into the village whenever you're ready" replied Alistair.

**~ A couple of minutes later ~**

"Where's the Dragonborn?" asks The Warden to Morrigan and Alistair.

Alistair turns his head in all directions trying to spot her, "She left?" he said coming into realization that she was no longer with them.

Morrigan looks at Alistair in irritation.

"Yet he barely realizes. You truly are hopeless" she says, "The Dragonborn left to-" and she quotes, "Paint this town red", she said quoting the Dragonborn's words and continues to walk within the town of Lothering.

"How long ago was this?" asks The Warden.

"Only moments ago" answered Morrigan.

"Then she couldn't have gotten far"

"Wait. I thought you were against the idea of her joining us?" asked Alistair.

"Tis suprising, she does seem rather...mysterious, doesn't she?"

"Says the witch..." muttered Alistair.

"Yes, she does seem to be hiding something..." trailed the Warden.

* * *

Merely minutes after ditching the Wardens, It didn't take me long to realize that this town was filled with a lot of desperate people, probably refugees who were fleeing those Darkspawn. Usually in towns that I pass through back on Nirn, I end up gathering supplies for my journey, but seeing as how I doubt they would have anything that I need here in this town, I figured that gathering some more information on this world would be the right way to go.

But who to talk to?

Every direction I turn, I see refugees. Most of them I see barely have anything on them, including clothes. The only info they could give me would have to be where they came and how their loved ones died. Yeah-they'll pretty much try to make me sympathize with them and will ask me to give them something, and I really don't think sharing my limited items is a smart idea.

There seems to be a man in fancy white armor standing around patrolling, he takes notice in my staring.

"Move on if you can. Lothering is lost" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last two days. The chantry and tavern are full to bursting." he explained.

"So I take it, Lothering's too packed with refugees?"

"There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend"

'Ah, a templar...Those mage hunters I heard so much about? He doesn't seem so bad. I'm sure I can take him"

"Are you keeping me from going in?" I asked.

"I'm just warning you things may not be as hospitable as you'd expect. People are frightened"

"Oh. Well in that case...Thanks for the warning"

"Best of luck wherever you might go"

I continued to walk as Lucien began to converse.

"This town is filled with desperate and miserable people. Perhaps we should put them out of there misery." he said as I saw a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Weren't you the one who told me to behave?" I reminded.

"Yes. But I never said anything about me" he began to laugh menacingly.

"True, and practice does make perfect-Oh No! I've been hanging out with you way too much!" I'm even starting to say his favorite line!

"Hahahaha! My listener, you are truely a fast learner."

"That's not funny!-and no! It's far to soon to kill innocent people this early in the day" I told him.

"That's never stopped you before..."

I couldn't argue with him there.

"You may do as you wish, but I will continue to seek information" I told him.

He didn't respond but he did vanish as he heard my approval. It would seem he was rather eager to send someone to the void.

I paid him no mind. He was bound to kill a few people, with or without my approval. That's just how he was, dead or alive, only Sithis himself could stop him.

I was tempted to join him, but I was far to tired. I could easily screw up the concept of discretion if I were to murder anyone around here. Not to mention I was rather hungry to boot. In short, I was a mess. The only thing keeping me going at the moment was my willpower and my stubborness to not give in to the temptation of rest, and maybe the stamina potion I drank earlier.

Having quite the appetite, I decided to look within my inventory for some grub. As I tumble through my bag, I grab some lamb meat that was wrapped up inside a bag. Luckily, it was still preserved by magic and was ready to be eaten, all I needed to do was warm it up.

So, I grabbed the meat and heated it up by hand while slightly releasing some magicka. Being used to not worrying about other people seeing me do that, I was a tad bit to slow to realize it wasn't the same in Ferelden. Someone was likely to have seen me heat up my lunch, I was now fully expecting someone to yell 'mage' out loud. But instead no one did. I looked around towards the refugees, and they were to busy arguing amongst themselves for supplies to notice my little mistake. I was filled with relief, and began to take a bite of my lunch.

"Hello there" I heard a youthful voice say to me from behind. By this time, my mouth was already feasting on a warm meal as I was sorely interrupted by the potential conflict.

I looked back and saw a young man. He was oddly inviting and didn't seem to harbor any ill will. He had short jet black hair that swinged towards the left of his face, strange hazel eyes, and a rough-looking mustache. He was wearing some really interesting clothes, you could easily tell he wasn't a refugee. They seemed somewhat like robes and armor. It was colored black with many silver straps on it and had a red wrapping around it with a caped slit tail hanging from behind, along with black ebony 'looking' boots and gloves with silver plated armor on his knees, and he also had a black spiked shoulder-blade on his right shoulder.

He was a handsome man, with a friendly aura around him. I honestly can say I have never met a mortal with his atmosphere. He seemed to have lured me in. Was he a mage? It was as if he was using a calming spell.

"I don't believe I've seen you here in Lothering. Are you by chance a refugee?" he asked me.

"Um..." I asked trying to read his eyes but coming in with nothing, "No. I am just passing through"

"Really? Heading away from Ferelden, eh? Smart move" he says waving his hand in approval, "My family and I were thinking of doing the same"

"Then why haven't you?"

His face tenses a bit, and I can see hidden sadness luring in his eyes.

"We're waiting on my kid brother to return from Ostigar" he explains.

"The war is over. Many have died and fled. The war was gruesome, and mostly all were slaughtered." I tried to explain to him that his brother could very well have been dead.

His eyes widen up in realization as he ignored that fact.

"You were there?" he asks.

"Yeah, that I was. It was tiresome, to say the least. I pretty much gave it my all and still managed to lose that war" I sighed.

Losing that war, was a huge loss on my pride as a warrior.

"I'm sure you gave it your all" he said with a soft smile, "Hey look at me, I wasn't even there," he says holding his hand on his chest towards himself, "I'm the one who should feel ashamed. I mean- letting a beautiful woman like yourself fight while I stay at home? I'm disgraceful."

I could obviously tell by his playful manner that he was trying to make me feel better, and by the way his eyes looked at me as if he were flirting made me laugh. I was instantly reminded by my fellow scoundrels from The Thieve's Guild.

"Disgraceful indeed" I said with a teasingly smile, "Now tell me stranger, why was it your kid brother who went to war, and not you?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." he scratched his head, "I'm an apostate"

"And?"

"And? Apostates get sent to the circle, or haven't you forgotten? I mean, your one too, right?"

"W-what? How did you know that?" I asked surely grasping him calling me a mage.

"Well, for starters, you just admitted it." he smiled victoriously.

I looked at him slightly enraged, slightly ashamed, and slightly impressed that he managed to trick me.

"And also, I saw you not only talking to yourself, but you also heated up that meat in a matter of second"

"I don't know whither to be impressed or worried? are you a stalker?" I asked.

He chuckles.

"No, you just managed to have caught my eye" he says, "I actually thought you were a crazy lady talking to herself until I saw you light up that meat"

"Crazy? What makes you think I'm not?"

"Talking to yourself? Or to the demons? You're a blood mage aren't you?" he asks me.

I raised an eyebrow in confusement. Blood mage?

"A what?"

"A blood mage? You know, a person who cuts themselves with a knife and becomes friends with a demon. That sort of thing" he said casually.

"Never heard of that." I told him, "That seems stupid, and cowardly." I stop and think of my dealings with the Daedria, "But Daedria's are an exception"

His face looks down in thought and he looks back up to me lost.

"Daedria?" he asks, "Is that some new type of demon?"

"Probably", I answered considering the fact that some are pretty sinister.

"So you are a blood mage, then?" He asks.

"No. I don't mess with my blood"

"Oh, then you're a regular mage like me then" he says. He then gives me a look, "Then why are you going to the Chantry?"

"I'm following some of my companions"

"Okay" he says accepting my answer, "Then why were you talking to yourself?" he asks.

"You sure are noisy!" I scolded, "You ask a lot of questions"

He smiles at me unfazed.

"Yeah, but isn't this better than roaming around with your companions?" he asks me with a smile and a wink.

Was that some type of flirting? I didn't know.

"Well, you are more easier to talk too" I admitted.

"I know. I get that a lot" he gave me a toothy grin.

"So, why were you talking to yourself" he asks persistently.

"Well," I said deciding to humor him, "I have a spectral assassin who follows me around, likes to kill people, and follows my every order"

He looks at me and laughs.

"Oh your good" he says pointing at me then starts clapping, obviously taking that as a joke.

"What's its name?" he asks.

"Lucien Lachance" I told him.

"Lucien? That's a good name" he commented, "now tell me what's yours?" he asks.

"I'm Ze- um...the Dragonborn" I said practically revealing to him my actual name.

"The Dragonborn?" he mumbled, "Strange, but I like it! It has 'fire' in it! Maybe I should have a name similar to that...like ...oh-oh- I got it, The Hawke-Born! No! The Apostate of Lothering! No-"

He went on with all sorts of names for at least ten minutes. I couldn't stop laughing at the idiotic and cheesy names he ran through me. It was hilarious, he even asked me where I got the name Dragonborn from. He said it was too good a name to just make up. I had tried to explain very bluntly about where it came from, telling him of the Greybeards and such. He actually went with my little story. I don't know whither or not he actually believed it or just played along to humor me. It would seem that this man was actually the sort of person who didn't judge another and actually accepted them for whoever they were, even if they were crazy.

"So whats your name?" I asked.

"Me?" he said before hitting his head in realization, "I'm Garrett Hawke."

"Nice to meet you Hawke" I said surprisingly holding out my hand for him to shake.

I was never this friendly to someone, unless I was on a mission. I suppose I could honestly say he was rather fun to talk to.

"Nice to meet you, Dragonborn" he replied back before shaking my hand.

"So tell me. If I were not from this world, what advise would you give me?" I asked.

"Not from this world?"

I gave a concealing smile, "Yes, it's a game I used to play with my kid brother to show him the importance of knowing things." I lied, "So what would you say to one who knew nothing?"

"Um..." he says holding onto his chin to think, "Well, I would tell them that mages, magic users, were sent to a confining place called the Circle of Magi, and I would tell them that the Blight is among us, which is a very scary herd of darkspawn. And that no, the Templairs don't intentionally dress funny, they just coincidentally look like girls in skirts" he snickered.

I immediately begin to laugh out loudly.

The Templars? Like the one I seen earlier? He's a mage so that must mean he naturally hates them.

"You hate them I take it?" I asked.

"Well, yes...I mean no...it's complicated," he says shifting into a slightly more serious tone, " I know their just doing their job and trying to protect people, but as a mage, I think what they do is just wrong."

"I see."

He looks at me briefly in silence.

"Well...anyway...I've been dying to ask.." he mumbles.

"Yes?"

He looks straight at my armor and makes a strange face.

"What's with the armor? It's all out-of-place. It really draws attention too, and as a mage, you should be more careful" he suggests.

I look at him in wonder, 'Doesn't his armor strike out too?'

"I don't have any regular clothes" I tell him.

'That and I prefer what I'm already wearing'

"Hmm..." he hums while looking my body up and down. He was checking my size.

He grabs my hand.

"Come with me" he says, "I think I have something"

"Okay" I said.

'At least I don't have to steal something' I thought.

He took me to his home. It was a nicely sized house. A different feel from the houses in Skyrim, when I first walked in, there was the dining table. A wide wooded table with four wooden chairs and a fire-place at the corner of the room, giving it a homely feel. I could smell something yummy within the house which smelled like freshly baked bread. My mouth started to water like the glutton that I was, but I instantly shook those thoughts away. Hawke was then leading me quickly towards a hallway where I saw four doors, two at each side. He took me towards the end of the hallway inside the left door.

Inside the room, was his room, guessing by the scent. It was a small humble room. There was a single sized bed, a large wooden dresser, a very small book shelf, and a staff hanging at the edge of the bed.

'He really is a mage' I thought.

He was busy looking through the bottom of his dresser for something. Clothes I'm assuming.

I walked over towards his bed and grabbed his staff to examine it.

It was a unique staff, like something I've never seen before. It was like a spear...but a staff! It had a red steel speared tip at the bottom and the rest of it was made of some type of wood that seemed unbreakable while it was wrapped in some red string and had a strange-looking red orb at the top of it wrapped in the wood. I would say that this mage wasn't normal, but it would be to presumptuous to only assume, seeing as how I know little of the mages here or the 'apostates' in which some claim to be. But is every mage-I mean apostate here like Hawke? They seem so...interesting...

"Ah Ha!" he says while pulling out some clothes from his dresser, "Here" he then hands them to me.

"Took me awhile. These were back when I was just a teen. They should fit you, I would think. You are rather small, but a bit to big for my sister's clothes." he said subtly looking at my chest assuming that I couldn't tell where he was looking .

"Okay. Thanks." I said beginning to take off my armor.

He softly begins to blush.

"Er...you're not going to change in front of me, are you?" he asks.

I have been the type known to casually change in front of others. Mostly out of habit. Others didn't mind when I did so, they would either pay me no mind, or watch. I suppose most women would feel uncomfortable, but I didn't think about that. It's not like anyone was capable of touching me.

"You can wait outside" I asked looking at him with a cheeky smirk.

"Fine." he said before walking out.

He stops before leaving the room and turns around for a second.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asks me.

"Um..." I quickly think.

I ask myself, 'Would the Wardens leave without me?' then I quickly think of The Warden with the hot temper.

'Surely' I thought, but curiosity got the best of me.

"What are you having?" I asked remembering how tempting that bread smelled like.

He twisted his mouth to the side, squinted his left eye and looked up in thought as if trying to remember.

"I don't know?" said Hawke as a unknowing look besmirched his features.

"I have to get back" I said finally giving in to the fact that I have to get back to my spectral assassin Lucien, before he slaughters this whole town.

"A shame. Oh, well, more for me." he says with a playful smile.

"Hahaha! Your just as much as a glutton as I, huh?"

"A man's got to eat." he winks towards me before leaving and closing the door.

I took off my gloves and my boots, then put them both inside my inventory. I then slowly removed my armor; The armor that apparently stood out and seemed strange here in Ferelden along with those back on Nirn. The armor given to me by the Daedric Prince Boethiah himself. It had it's uses and was highly capable, but it would seem that the beings here on this world weren't as dangerous as those back on Nirn. It would also appear that I would have more of an advantage if I were to change my casual armor and finally settle with the simple clothing of this world. Not only will I blend in more, but I could move more effectively and keep up more stamina.

I then quickly examined Hawke's clothes before putting them on.

The black shirt and red pants that Hawke gave me, fitted me just right. They hugged my skin gently and were quite comfortable to wear. They still carried Hawke's scent, which smelled along the lines of a new type of unrestrained magic, the hazardous kind of magic that could easily be dangerous to all. In all my years as a mage, I never really uncovered such a magical discovery. In this world, I believe it's safe to say magic is different from that on Nirn. But the question is, just how different is our magic?

I could feel his presence waiting outside the door, and swiftly put on the clothes Hawke gave me along with my shrouded shoes that I had in my inventory. I then opened the door to the room and saw Hawke waiting in the hallway beside a girl. Her scent was like that of Hawke's, and I could easily tell that she was his sister.

"Good, they fit." I heard Hawke mumble.

The girl looked at me and grinned towards Hawke.

"Wow, she's pretty. Where have you been hiding her?" asked the girl.

"W-what? Bethany!" said Hawke in nervousness, "I was just helping her find some clothes!"

The girl rolled her eyes in doubt, "I'm not five you know" she said.

"I'm assuming this is your sister?" I asked with a smile and handed out my hand towards the girl, "I'm the Dragonborn, and your brother here was just donating me some clothes. Quite the nice guy, I didn't even need to ask."

Instead of shaking my hand, she gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought-" she looked a bit embarrassed about her accusations, "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Bethany. Next time just don't assume so quickly" said Hawke as he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Um...this is my baby sister, Bethany. She's not used to me bringing home any girls, so I suppose her assumptions are understandable."

"Not bringing home girls?" I chuckled, "Quite the role-model aren't you" I teased.

"Haha!" he laughs nervously ignoring my words, "Bethany here is also a mage."

"Garrett!" said Bethany in shock as he revealed that fact.

"Relax, She's a mage too" explained Garrett to his sister.

"Really?" she asks me.

"Yeah... Unfortunately, your brother has amazing intuition skills"

"That's Garrett alright"

"That's me" said Hawke as he lightly laughed.

I knew I couldn't stay long...

I looked quietly and directly into Hawke's eyes. He seemed to have stiffened a bit out of nervousness. I couldn't tell why since I wasn't giving him the usual glare I gave others.

"Y-yes?" he asked me realizing that I wanted to tell him something.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

His face relaxed and he smiled, "No problem. I couldn't just let you walk around drawing attention to yourself so recklessly" he said.

I raised my hand towards him to give him something. He looked at my hand for a second and moved his hand towards mine to receive it.

He looked at what I gave him.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the ring I gave him and noticing its irregular shine.

It was The Ring of Erudite, given to me after my coronation into becoming a Vampire Lord. It was something I always wore, to remind me of the form that I had once chosen. The immortality that I had once gained and had forsaken. I suppose to him it must have looked like a pure golden ring with two flawless emeralds.

"A gift." I said before I headed out of his home.

"Wait!" he said causing me to stop within my tracks.

"This looks expensive and rare, are you sure you want to give this to me-I mean-I only gave you some old clothes?" he says with a serious yet confused face.

I laugh out loud with my back towards him. How funny his humbleness was! Back on Nirn, no one would question such a gift. Now that I think about it...not questioning a gift from the child of Sithis is rather dangerous...

I laughed out again. I turned my head slightly right and smirked.

"Sure, why not. You've been good company and the first person that made me laugh since my stay in Ferelden. Consider my present a gift from me to you. Realize it incredibly rare, since I rarely give gifts"

'Maybe he'll sell it for a few septims-I mean coin...oh, well, it was time to move on from the past anyways...'

"Um...thanks" he said rather speechless as I continued walking my way through his front door, until something caught my eye.

I turn my head left towards the hallway wall and look towards the object hanging on the wall that caught the corner of my eye. I walked closer towards it just to be sure I wasn't seeing things.

It was a picture or a portrait of Hawke and his family. I skimmed through the faces of his mother, father, sister, and him and looked at the one face that caught my attention. It was his younger brother he told me earlier about. It was the face of the kid I saved that was surrounded by darkspawn back at Ostigar, the one that I told to flee. He was most likely still alive...

"What's wrong?" asked Hawke as he noticed me looking thoroughly at his family portrait.

'It wouldn't be right to raise their hopes.'

"You look good" I said before winking at him which caused him to blush and his sister to smile. I then made my way to his front door before I once again stopped in my tracks and decided to tell him.

"I have a feeling you'll see your brother" I said before walking out their door.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

"You will free the Qunari!" yelled the Warden to the Revered mother.

"How dare you raise your tone at me!" yelled the Revered mother surely insulted by the Warden's demands.

"I asked you nicely old woman, don't make me regret it"

"A-Are you threatening me!"

"Yay! Now we threaten priests! How fun~" exclaimed Morrigan in excitement.

"There's no need to threaten her" says Alistair to the Warden with disapproval,

"Silence Alistair, this doesn't concern you. I engaged the conversation, and I will succeed in ending it"

"Don't make me call the guards!"

"Hpmh...like your guards can aid you. They're spread out thin as is!" The Warden sighs and pinches the bridge of his noise in frustration, he lowers his head down and softens his voice and calms down, he swished his head upwards and looks at the Revered mother with a slightly heartfelt look "Do you really think it holy to leave a living being inside a cage to rot?" asks the Warden, "Surely your holiness could spare him some redemption."

The Revered mother looks at him with spite, as Morrigan and Alistair look at his turn in tone in surprise.

"First you threaten me, then you wish to coax me? Begone from my chambers!" yelled the Revered mother.

The Warden's soft eyes soon turn into a fierce gaze. He looks at her for a few seconds which causes Alistair to become slightly nervous.

"Fine" He said distastefully before exiting her chambers and the Chantry with Alistair and Morrigan following from behind.

"And here I thought you were going to rip out her eyes" said Morrigan.

"You really shouldn't have taken that approach with her" said Alistair as they walked away from the Chantry.

"Taken that approach with who?" said a familiar voice from behind.

The Warden, Morrigan, and Alistair all turned around and saw the Dragonborn, who they realized had changed clothing.

"You're back" said Alistair slightly surprised and pleased to see her.

"Were where you?" asked the Warden sternly.

"Relax Loverboy, I merely went to gather some entail as to where we might be heading to next"

"Loverboy?" he mumbled in questioning, "Enough with your pestering nicknames...you will address me as Warden"

"Warden? Not your real name? Alright, whatever tickles your fancy. I couldn't over help hearing your problem with some woman, thus I just had to address your utter failure." The Dragonborn chuckled.

"Not just some woman, the Revered mother" explained Alistair in all seriousness.

"Revered who?" asked the Dragonborn, tilting her head and raising a brow.

"The Revered mother, she is the lady of the Chantry." Alistair said.

"Like a priest?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that"

"So let me get this straight-You were trying to get with the priest!" blurted the Dragonborn in wide-eyes to the Warden before bursting out laughing.

"N-No you idiot!" yelled the Warden in anger and in embarrassment. How he wanted to strangle this girl!

The Dragonborn stops laughing and looks at him, "Wait" she says trying to piece together what they're talking about, "You lost me" she said admitting her struggle.

"We were trying to receive a key from the Revered mother to free a caged prisoner" explained the Warden, "But she strongly refused my request"

"Request? It was more like a demand..." informed Alistair.

"Not at first" replied the Warden.

"Ok, so you asked her for the key, and she didn't give it to you? Why didn't you just take it from her?" asked the Dragonborn.

"I don't know." said the Warden as he looked away and walked ahead.

While walking through Lothering, The Dragonborn finally came into view of a cage holding a prisoner, "Is that your guy?" asked the Dragonborn.

"That's the Qunari" said Alistair.

"The what? He looks like an Orc to me." thought the Dragonborn as she gave a funny look of confusement through her face.

"A what?" asked Alistair.

"An Orc? You know, a big green muscular Orc with an under-bite..." explained the Dragonborn which caused Alistair and the Warden to both raise an eyebrow from that description.

The Dragonborn then walks up to the cage.

"What are you doing?" asks the Warden.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm breaking him out" she said.

"Oh, really? how?" asked the Warden sarcastically in doubt.

"I'm the best damn thief in all of Sk-Ferelden..." she said.

She then put her left foot against the cage and grabbed a small pick concealed inside her left shoe. She then began to pick the lock. She began to turn the pick inside the lock slowly to find the right-

It broke.

'What the-' thought the Dragonborn, 'Shit-I'll have to try again'

"Best damn thief in all of Ferelden" mocked the Warden.

"Yeah, yeah" said the Dragonborn in a cool tone.

It took her twelve tries and she still couldn't pick that lock.

'For the love of Nocternal, why have you deserted me!' she thought frustrated.

"Where did you say that key was?" The Dragonborn finally asked the Warden.

"In the Chantry with the Revered mother" he said with a victorious smirk.

"Gotcha, I'll be right back with that key" said the Dragonborn with an annoyed glare.

The Dragonborn made her way back towards the Chantry where Hawke told her that it was dangerous at. Paying his warnings no mind, the Dragonborn made her way inside the Chantry.

There was many refugees inside praying to their god.

She looked around for the Revered mother that was said to have had the key.

"Um, excuse me" asked the Dragonborn to some man in armor, "Do you know where I can find the Revered mother?"

"Um, yes. She is straight ahead in the eastern chambers." he said. As soon as he said that the Dragonborn headed off and ended the conversation.

She spotted her. The Revered mother was sitting on a chair with a room filled with books, and she had a very disturbed look on her face as if she had come from a bad argument and was recollecting it. The place did look holy; however, so did this entire Chantry. It was someplace the Dragonborn wasn't even partly used to being at. She decided not to engage the Revered mother and to just steal the key right from under her. Thus, when no one was looking, she magically made herself invisible and walked silently towards her and skillfully picked her pocket of the key undetected, then made her way secretly out of the Chantry and became visible beside the Chantry where no one was looking.

She then walked back towards the cage and saw the Warden and his group from a distance.

While finally approaching them, she handed the Warden the key.

"It would seem you are of some use" muttered the Warden.

The Warden then walked over towards the cage.

"You wish something more of me?" asked The Qunari.

"I have the key to open your cage" he says.

"I confess, I did not think the priestess would part with it" the Qunari said.

"Your now under my custody" said the Warden

"So be it" said the Qunari, "Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight"

"What skills do you acquire?" asked the Warden.

"I spent my life in the vanguard. I know war. And your lands need all the help they could get" he replied.

"Very well, I hereby free you"

The Warden then opens his cage.

"So it is done" said the Qunari, "I shall follow you into battle, and in doing so I shall find my atonement"

"And so you shall"

"My we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere"

He then joined the group and they made their way towards the gates heading towards the bridge to exit Lothering. On the way heading to leave the gates stood a red-headed beauty in a rose-pink dress.

"Oh, hello again. So will you let me help you? Will you let me come?" asked the red-headed woman to the Warden.

"You again?" said the Warden in annoyance.

"Another woman!? First the Revered mother and now this red-head? Well aren't you breaking hearts all over the place" teased The Dragonborn with a devious smirk across her face.

Alistair lightly smiled in amusement.

"She's just some demented woman we met at a tavern" he explained piqued.

"She sounds like fun" said the Dragonborn.

"Hmph, one demented woman in my group is one to many" retorted the Warden.

"I'll be honest. When I heard about the darkspawn, I felt something urging me to leave my sheltered life of the cloister and do something. Anything. And then the vision...It cannot be coincidence. That you were brought here so soon after I was called by the maker." said the red-headed woman.

The Warden slightly chuckles at her ridiculous words.

"Her plea seems wholehearted and even though she seems a little...strange. She does have skill. I vote to let her come along." says Alistair to the Warden in vote of her joining.

"Alistair, she's one Archdemon short of a Blight" replied the Warden.

"Yes, but she seems more..."Ooh, pretty colors" than, "Muahaha! I am Princess Stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!" explained Alistair which caused the Dragonborn to smirk in amusement.

"Fine" said the Warden reluctantly.

"Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!" she says.

The Warden, Morrigan, Alistair, The Qunari named Sten, The Dragonborn, The red-headed bard named Leliana, and Hunter now all walked towards the bridge which headed out of Lothering.

Alistair and The Dragonborn came at a halt when they sensed the Darkspawns nearby.

"There are Darkspawn ahead" warned Alistair to the group, which then caused the Warden to draw his sword and charge into the herd along with Hunter, where he is then followed and aided by Alistair and Morrigan.

The Dragonborn then grabs an ebony mace poking out of her inventory and tosses it to Sten, who instantly grabs it.

"Go and clobber them" she tells him in a carefree tone, completely unfazed in the slightest about the Darkspawns presence.

Without paying her no mind, he runs to aid the Warden in combat, as he begins to fight the Darkspawn, he begins to take notice of the mace in which she gave. It was an oddly looking black mace that didn't look normal. It caught his attention that it was really piercing through the flesh of the Darkspawn as if they were made out of butter.

"You're not going to help them?" asked Leliana to the Dragonborn as she looked at her as she observe the battle.

'Why isn't she assisting them?' she wondered.

"Nah, I think I'm going to sit this one out" she replied, "Besides, shouldn't 'you' be helping?" asked the Dragonborn.

"Well, yes. I should" she said before running off and pulling out her daggers to join the fight.

"Daggers?" mumbled the Dragonborn in disbelief.

Within a few minutes the small herd was wiped out.

*Clap* *Clap* "Excellent job!" exclaimed The Dragonborn, "You really made short work of them" she said with a smile.

"This is the second time today!" yelled the Warden, "These were Darkspawn, not bandits!" he explained.

"Yes, yes, I am not blind. I am well aware of the enemies in which I encounter" replied the Dragonborn.

"Why didn't you help this time? Was it because you thought I was capable in killing them all?" he asks.

"Not at all" said the Dragonborn, "I figured your two new recruits would be a big help, thus decided to stay back and watch them in action, while I..." she said while walking towards two small dwarfs, "Stand right here and keep and eye on these guys-Dwemer!" she said while looking at the two dwarfs in sudden realization and shock. She soon fainted by this unlikely discovery.

"For the love of Andraste" said the Warden slightly surprised that she fainted.

"Uh..." said the Dwarf speechless from the Dragonborn's little episode, he looks at the Warden and thanks him for rescuing him and his son.

"We were just doing our job" the Warden replied before ignoring the conversation and picking up the dazed out Dragonborn off the floor. He then continued to walk out towards the exit of Lothering while carrying her.

"Wait!" said the Dwarf causing the Warden to look back, "The names Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This is my son Sandal. Say hello, my boy" said Bodahn.

"Hello" said Sandal.

"The road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhap's we're going the same way?" asks Bodahn.

"I doubt you wish to travel with a Grey Warden" said the Warden in responce.

"Grey Wardens, hm? My, that does explain a lot. No offence, but I suspect there is more excitement down your path then my boy and I can handle. Allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune, though"

"Goodbye" said Sandal.

"Now then, Let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?" said Bodahn to Sandal.

The Warden then continued to walk out of Lothering with the group while still holding the unconscious Dragonborn in his arms.

'Luckily, she's wearing clothes and not the strange armor from before' thought the Warden as he carried her, 'She's pretty light'

***Hours later***

Sigh~

Hours had already past and they were all already out of Lothering, yet the Dragonborn still was out of it. The Warden was already fed up with the uncomfortable feeling of holding her in his arms while leading the group through the forest in search of a reasonable place to start-up camp.

"Is she okay?" asked Leliana to the Warden as he gently placed the still unconscious Dragonborn against a tree.

He looked at the Dragonborn and snapped his fingers towards her face to awaken her, "Wake up" he commanded lowly in his normal tone, which didn't give him any response. He lightly tapped her face, "Come on, wake up" he said normally this time with hardly any commanding tone.

"Fuck off, Brynolf..." she mummbled in her sleep.

"Brynolf?" asked the Warden.

"Someone tell him to let me sleep" mumbled the Dragonborn in her sleep, "or else all you blasted thieves will get it!"

"It's time for you to wake up" said The Warden.

"Perhaps, we should just let her rest" suggested Leliana.

"Fine" said The Warden. He wasn't really determined to wake her.

"We set up camp here" he informed the group.

It had taken them a little over an hour to completely set up camp, and yet, the Dragonborn still was asleep.

Alistair and Leliana were standing beside her looking at her and trying to decide on what they should do with her.

"I don't wanna set up a brothel..." whined the Dragonborn in her sleep.

Alistair and Leliana each looked at one another wondering what in Andraste was she possibly dreaming about.

"For the last time Niruin, leave me alone...I said no"

" I wonder what she's dreaming about" asked Leliana.

"This Niruin person I take it..." replied Alistair.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Leliana.

"I don't know, but it seems he wants to set up a brothel"

Leliana giggles.

"This Dragonborn is rather strange, isn't she?" asked Leliana.

"So it would seem"

"FOr ThE LasT TiMe I SaiD NO!" yelled the Dragonborn as she slept which caused Morrigan, Sten, and Hunter to all look at her due to her outburst, while The Warden was busy sharpening his blade near the fire.

"Don't make me stab you..." warned the Dragonborn in her dream.

"I was supposed to carry her to her tent...but know I'm a bit too nervous..." revealed Alistair with a troubled look to Leliana.

"Do you think she would stab you?" she asks.

"I don't really want to find out..." thought Alistair.

The Warden then put down his blade and walked towards them.

"Move" he said while walking in between Leliana and Alistair and picking up the Dragonborn.

"W-what?" mumbled the Dragonborn in her sleep.

"Silence woman. I'm just taking you to your tent" growled the Warden as he picked her up and tossed her upon his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He made his way towards her empty tent, went inside with her still carried on his shoulder, and placed her slowly on top of her sleeping roll.

He looks at her sleeping face and sighs in defeat.

He didn't know whither or not if he was annoyed in helping her or not. She had been a bother during the entire day. She refused to help him during the fight with the highwaymen, and mysteriously left somewhere unknown during their passing in Lothering, came back and helped free the Qunari, then refused again to help aid in a fight, and then suddenly fainted by the sight of a dwarf.

'Maker, what's her deal' The Warden thought as he was covering her up.

She lightly drops something from her hand, and he looks at it.

It was the lock from Sten's cage, and the key to it.

'Why does she have this?' he thought to himself as he looked at her in wonder.

"Vilkas..." whispered the Dragonborn.

"Vilkas?" repeated the Warden wondering who or what that is.

He then placed the lock and key beside her and left the tent.

* * *

***A few hours ago***

"May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere" said Sten.

Sten soon walked towards the group and they all began to walk towards the gates to leave Lothering.

The Dragonborn briefly lured away from the group and walked towards the cage and grabbed the unlocked lock and the key.

"What are you doing, my Listener?" asked Lucien who had just returned from his brief absence.

"Taking this lock" she said, "It would seem, it is rather different from the ones back in Skyrim. I had a hard time opening it, guess I'll have to practice on this lock to adjust" she explained.

"Practice does make perfect" said Lucien.

"Practice 'does' make perfect" said The Dragonborn before she made her way back towards the group.

* * *

**Well, I haven't played D.A.2 in a while, I hope Hawke's character came out a bit like himself at least a little. I plan on making the next chapter a bit more focused on him. I chose to make him the humorous Hawke and make him a bit family focused (maybe) The armor in which the Dragonborn described is The Fugitive's Mantle, and the staff was Staff of Parthalan. I figured that it was likely. ****I hope that you were satisfied with their encounter, seeing as how I'm still in the D.A.O story line.**

**As for the Warden, I was trying to make you see some softness in his character. I don't want you guys to get confused about him and the Dragonborn. He wasn't doing those things out of 'love', merely obligation...or was he? (0_0) Oh well...**

**As for the Dragonborn slacking off, How will anyone's skills develop if she kills everything. I decided to make her a bit passive at times. **

**Her name will be revealed eventually, seeing as how she almost slipped it to Hawke. **

**Oh, and I thought I'd mention when she said, 'painting the town red' to Morrigan, she secretly meant she might kill somebody...lol~**

**Ok, so can any of you readers guess her name? It's quite fitting, and also, I want to know if I should stick to the story line of killing of Hawke's siblings...if so then who? I was planning on letting them live.**

**Well, if you have any thing to say then leave a comment ^_^**

**_Oh, and Flemeth, she plays a big part in the story. When I wrote the last chapter it didn't occur to me what part she could play. Thanks to one of my readers and their comment, I will hint this._**

**_"Why have Morrigan, when she is more_ powerful" (Unfortunately, Flemeth will be mentioned later in the story probably when all the character's in the Warden's group are familiar with each other)  
**


End file.
